SOMEBODY TO LOVE
by Anne Pattinson Stewart
Summary: Edward e Bella se conhecem de uma forma não muito agradável e descobrem que terão de trabalhar juntos. Com o passar do tempo, as brigas darão lugar à um sentimento que nehnhum dos dois haviam sentido antes.
1. Sinopse

SOMEBODY TO LOVE

Sinopse

"_**Is there somebody who still believes in love?**__**  
**__**I know you're out there**__**  
**__**There's gotta be somebody, **__**  
**__**I searched around the world but **__**  
**__**I can't seem to find somebody to love…"**_

Edward tinha tudo. Trabalho, dinheiro e uma linda mulher aos seus pés, mas não era feliz. Bella era uma arquiteta talentosa que não teve muita sorte ao voltar da faculdade.

Os dois se conheceram de uma forma grotesca, e passaram a se odiar. Mas o destino une seus caminhos e, entre alfinetadas e discussões, os dois descobrem que tem algo em comum: precisam de alguém de **verdade** para amar.


	2. Vida injusta

"Minha vida é uma droga!"- Repetia Bella Swan todos os dias desde que voltou à Nova York. Ela acabara de se formar em Arquitetura na Oxsford, em Londres, antes se formando em Técnica em Edificações. Saiu de lá na esperança de ir trabalhar em uma grande empresa da "Big Apple", pois ela não pretendia ficar em Londres. Bella sentia muita falta de sua família e de suas amigas – Alice e Rosalie, que se formaram em Havard. Rosalie dez Gastronomia e Alice, Moda. Assim que Bella se formou, foi morar com elas (Charlie e Renné foram para a Flórida assim que Bella foi para a faculdade). Elas se deram muito bem; Rosalie tem o restaurante mais badalado de Nova York e Alice é editora-chefe de uma revista de moda famosa. E Bella? Coitada! Foi para numa lanchonete, trabalhando de garçonete, e de vez em quando, ajudava na limpeza. Era injusto que Bella fosse parar num emprego desse. Afinal, ela tinha em seu currículo um ano de estágio em uma Construtora de Londres, famosa internacionalmente. Ela não entendia o motivo de nenhuma empresa contratá-la, pois ela era a melhor aluna de sua turma. Ela era muito talentosa. Mas ela iria dar a volta por cima, ela disse a si mesma. Ela ainda trabalharia em uma grande empresa e seus projetos ainda seriam reconhecidos internacionalmente.

Enquanto Bella refletia sobre sua futura carreira, seu chefe a chamou... Ou melhor, gritou.

- Srtª Swan! Vá limpar a mesa cinco!

O Sr. Birks não era uma pessoa legal, na verdade, ele era um pé no saco. Mas Bella tinha que agüentar, afinal aquele emprego pagava suas contas (embora ela ganhasse uma merreca). Alice nunca se conformara com isso. Certa vez dissera: "E u te cubro enquanto você não encontra um emprego decente. Olhe só para você! Isso me mata! Você nem se arruma mais!"

Mas Bella disse a ela que iria continuar, já não bastava ela e Rosalie a acomodarem no apartamento praticamente-de-luxo delas.

Bella foi até a mesa e a limpou. Quando deixou os talheres e pratos usados na cozinha, o Sr. Birks a mandou limpar os banheiros. Ela pegou os produtos de limpeza e foi em direção aos banheiros, decidindo começar pelo masculino. Bella estava completamente distraída, com uma garrafa de desinfetante, indo para o banheiro fazer a bendita limpeza, só não esperava que fosse esbarrar em um homem que saía do mesmo naquele exato momento, e que a garrafa não estivesse meio aberta, derramando o líquido com aroma de lavanda nos dois.

- Oh meu Deus! Desculpe-me! – Bella se apressou em dizer.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo! Ele ficou irado com o que aconteceu. Como podia existir alguém tão desastrada no mundo?

- Porque você não olha por onde anda? – Gritou ele.

Não engolindo aquelas palavras, Bella retruca.

- Não grite comigo! Foi um acidente! – Gritou ela no mesmo tom que ele.

- Não aumente seu tom de voz comigo! Você não tem esse direito! – rosnou ele.

- E você não tem o direito de gritar comigo também! Você nem me conhece! – ela sibilou.

Ele a fuzilou com os olhos.

Mesmo com toda a discussão e a má educação, Bella não pode deixar de notar a beleza surreal daquele homem. Ele era alto, cabelos cor de bronze estranhamente arrumados, olhos verdes. Ele usava um terno preto, que realçava sua pele branca. Ele parecia ter uns 25 ou 26 anos.

Se não fosse pelo fato ocorrido naquele momento, ela teria ficado fascinada.

Ele também não pode deixar de notar o quanto a garota era bonita. Apesar do macacão enorme que ela usava e seu rabo de cavalo mal feito. Percebeu também o quanto eram bonitos – e misteriosos – os seus olhos marrons cor de chocolate. Mas ele não deixou transparecer isso, não queria dar confiança àquela estorvada.

O Sr. Birks irrompeu pelo corredor, seu rosto foi ficando vermelho-vivo ao ver a cena grotesca na porta do banheiro.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

- Sua funcionária incompetente esparramou liquido de limpeza em mim! – o homem se apressou em dizer.

Bella não agüentaria calada. Resolveu falar.

- Incompetente uma ova! – Bella explodiu.

_Que garota atrevida!_ – pensou o homem.

- Se controle Srtª! – repreendeu Birks, depois se dirigiu ao homem. – Mil desculpas Sr., isso não vai se repetir.

- Eu espero Sr. Birks – disse o homem numa voz fria – sua lanchonete já teve funcionários melhores.

Desta vez Bella não agüentou ficar calada.

- Escuta aqui, seu almofadinha de uma figa! Não dou o direito de se referir a mim desse jeito! Você não me conhece! – ela repetiu.

O homem ia começar a blasfemar Bella, mas o Sr. Birks se adiantou.

- Já chega! Está demitida!

O queixo de Bella caiu.

- Como? – ela arfou.

- Isso mesmo! DEMITIDA!

Bella foi tomada pela ira. Ela queria que sua raiva os queimassem fisicamente. O homem a olhava com deboche por causa da demissão.

- Querem saber? Vão os dois para o raio que os partam! Amanhã eu venho aqui para pegar minhas contas! – Bella saiu gritando e batendo o pé feito uma criança birrenta.

Chegou em casa completamente furiosa, assustando Rosalie, que estava de folga.

- O que houve Bells? Porque está aqui uma hora dessas? Saiu mais cedo?

- Não! Fui demitida! – grunhiu Bella.

- Mas por quê? – Rose quis saber.

Então Bella contou com detalhes a Rosalie que foi demitida por causa de um cliente mal humorado – e extraordinariamente bonito.

- Mas que cara idiota! – exclamou Rosalie.

- Pois é! O pior é que o Sr. Birks me demitiu na frente do crápula! Foi humilhante!

- Relaxa Bella! Você vai conseguir um emprego melhor! E de acordo com a sua formação. Qual é? Você se formou em Oxford! Fez estágio em uma construtora de nome! Não é justo!

- Eu sei Rose – disse Bella melancólica – amanhã mesmo eu vou procurar um emprego. E melhor.

_No outro lado da cidade..._

- Que garota infame! – rosnou Edward quando chegou à casa de seus pais, que o esperavam para uma "reunião familiar".

- O que houve Eddie? – perguntou Emmett.

- Uma garçonete má educada me sujou com um produto de limpeza!

E então Edward tirou o paletó e Emmett viu a enorme mancha roxa em sua camisa branca.

- Mas como aconteceu isso? – Emmet perguntou curioso.

- Longa história. Conto depois. Cadê todo mundo?

- Mamãe está na sala de jantar; papai e Jasper estão no hospital. Hoje é dia de plantão. Vamos. Só estávamos esperando você chegar.

Edward e Emmett foram até a sala de jantar, encontrando Esme.

- O que houve filho? - perguntou a mãe preocupada.

- Nada mãe – respondeu Edward – só um acidente com uma garçonete. Vamos começar?

- Oh sim, vamos.

Os três sentaram à mesa. Esme começou a falar.

- Bom. Os chamei aqui porque eu quero comunicar que vou me "aposentar'- disse Esme fazendo aspas com as mãos - já está na hora de meus queridinhos assumirem meu lugar.

Edward ficou pasmo.

- Mas porque mãe?

- Eu só acho que estou precisando de umas férias permanentes – disse Esme dando de ombros – é claro que eu vou acompanhar certos projetos, ajudar em alguma coisa, e além do mais, já está mais do que na hora de vocês assumirem os cargos principais.

Por essa Edward e Emmett não esperavam.

- Bom mãe – disse Emmett – se acha que somos capazes de dirigir a empresa... Mas a senhora merece mesmo um descanso.

- Pode deixar mãe – disse Edward num tom firme – vamos cuidar bem da empresa.

- Eu sei filho – concordou Esme – eu sei que vocês farão um ótimo trabalho na "Halle Construtora". Não tenho que me preocupar.

Então ficou decidido: Edward assumiria o lugar da mãe no departamento de Arquitetura e Emmett assumiria o cargo de chefe da área da Engenharia.

- E não se esqueça Edward – começou Esme – que você tem que contratar um assistente. Abrimos uma vaga essa semana e você vai se encarregar de contratar.

- Claro, vou providenciar tudo para amanhã mesmo. – disse Edward.

Emmett e Edward se despediram de Esme e foram cada um para suas respectivas casas.

_Enquanto isso no apê de Alice, Rosalie e Bella..._

Quando Alice chegou do trabalho, Bella contou o ocorrido. Ela ficou aliviada.

- Alice! Como você pode ficar feliz? Eu fui demitida!

- Olhe pra você Bella! Desde que você foi trabalhar naquela lanchonete, se descuidou completamente da sua aparência! Não que você se preocupasse antes, mas mesmo assim. - disse num tom agourento.

E era verdade. Bella nunca foi de se preocupar com sua aparência. Não gostava de maquiagem nem salto alto. Odeia dietas. Não era como Rosalie, que nem precisava se preocupar, pois sua beleza era natural. Com seus cabelos dourados e ondulados até o meio das costas, olhos castanhos claros e seu corpo escultural, ao invés de trabalhar em um restaurante, deveria ser modelo. Nem como Alice, que apesar de ser baixinha e miúda, era linda como uma fada, com seus cabelos curtos e pretos desfiados. A pouca importância que ela tinha com sua aparência se perdeu quando começou a trabalhar. Mas não valia a pena se cuidar tanto assim, ela pensou. Ela passava o dia todo coberta de sabão e gordura, vestida num macacão azul que a deixava duas vezes maior.

- Eu sei Alice, agora vou passar a me arrumar melhor.

Rosalie e Alice foram dormir. Apenas Bella continuou acordada. Com um pote de sorvete, ela mexia no laptop rosa de Alice, à procura de alguma oferta de emprego. Foi quando ela achou uma vaga na "Hale Construtora". Bella pesquisou a fundo sobre a empresa e descobriu que a dona, Esme Hale Cullen, passara o seu cargo para o filho mais novo, Edward, e que o mais velho, Emmett, trabalhava na parte da Engenharia. A vaga era para assistente de Edward. Bella mandou seu currículo e foi para a cama. Seria um longo dia amanhã. Ela ainda iria distribuir currículos pelos escritórios de Arquitetura e Construtoras também.

Durante todo o dia, Bella fez 5 entrevistas e entregou currículos em 9 empresas e passou na lanchonete para pegar suas contas. Enquanto estava lá, desejava que aquele crápula irritante – e mais lindo que um astro de cinema – aparecesse lá para ela dizer poucas e boas. Jurou que quando o encontrasse, daria um jeito de se vingar. Chegou exausta em casa à noite. Tudo o que ela queria era um banho quente e frango frito.

Durante o jantar, conversaram sobre o exausto dia de trabalho.

- Hoje comandei um ensaio na Broadway – contou Alice – foi muito divertido. E você Rose?

Rosalie corou.

- Tenho um encontro no sábado com Emmett Cullen! – disse ela com um sorriso enorme.

- Sério? – Bella e Alice disseram juntas.

- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram! Hoje os irmãos Cullen foram almoçar no meu restaurante e eu estava de mesa em mesa, para saber o que os clientes estavam achando do prato do dia. Quando eu cheguei à mesa deles, ele colocou um papel com o numero do telefone dele no bolso do meu avental. Liguei para ele no fim do expediente e marcamos um encontro!

- Isso é maravilhoso Rose! – comemorou Alice.

- E por falar nos Cullen, mandei um currículo para eles ontem à noite me candidatando à vaga de assistente do Edward Cullen – Bella deu a boa nova.

- Que ótimo Bells! Tenho certeza de que vão te contratar. Você é ótima no que faz. – disse Rosalie.

- Obrigada Rose – Bella agradeceu – espero mesmo que eu consiga.

Então o telefone de Bella toca.

- Isabella Swan? – uma voz feminina falou.

- Sim?

- Sou Jessica Stanley, secretária de Edward Cullen, você foi selecionada para uma entrevista amanhã às 7hs.

- Sim. Estarei lá.

- Ok, boa noite. – Jessica desligou.

Bella desligou o telefone e imediatamente deu a notícia as meninas.

- Que ótimo Bella! – disse Alice abraçando a amiga – boa sorte! Espero que você consiga esse emprego!

- Não vou nem dormir! Afinal, eles são os mais conceituados em Arquitetura e Engenharia, trabalhando para eles, eu arrumo emprego onde eu quiser!

- Boa sorte amiga! – disse Rosalie.

Bella agradeceu as meninas e todas foram dormir.

No outro dia, Alice insistia em arrumar Bella para a entrevista. Mas Bella disse que não era necessário, ainda. Ela não exagerou muito no look, apenas colocando um terninho preto, um scarpan emprestado de Rosalie e puxando o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Alice deu carona para Bella até o escritório, pois a revista ficava no caminho, e novamente desejou boa sorte.

Chegando ao prédio, Bella foi até o departamento de Arquitetura, onde ficava o escritório de Edward. Ela foi recebida por uma garota baixinha, de pele clara, cabelos lisos até os ombros e olhos azuis. Era Jessica Stanley.

- Você é Isabella Swan? – perguntou Jessica.

- Sim, eu mesma. – respondeu Bella.

- Bom, aguarde uns instantes, há 5 candidatas na sua frente. Sente-se e fique à vontade.

Bella agradeceu a secretária e se sentou na luxuosa recepção.

Dez minutos depois, uma candidata sai da sala. Bella repara que a mulher estava com uma expressão estranha.

Ela estava _deslumbrada._

Assim aconteceu com as outras quatro candidatas. Bella estava curiosa.

Foi até Jessica e perguntou.

- Você sabe o porquê aquelas mulheres estão daquele jeito?

Jessica a olhou como se Bella tivesse dito um palavrão.

- Você nunca viu Edward Cullen? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Conheço apenas por nome. Eles são famosos por seus projetos. – ela disse na defensiva.

- Você não reparou que só tem candidatas mulheres aqui?- Jessica perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

Bella olhou a sala de recepção e notou que as candidatas estavam nervosas – e eram todas mulheres.

- Agora eu percebi.

- Bom Isabella vou deixar que você descubra sozinha.

- Tudo bem. – Bella se roia de curiosidade.

Como era Edward Cullen? Por quê as candidatas saíam de lá completamente aéreas?

Então Bella foi chamada.

- Sua vez Isabella.

No corredor, Bella passou pela candidata que havia acabado de ser entrevistada. Como as outras, ela parecia que tinha acabado de ver o Johnny Depp.

No escritório, Edward rezava para que sua próxima candidata, Isabella Swan, não fosse ficar _impressionada_ com ele, pois ele queria muito contratá-la. Seu currículo era incrível! Ela era a melhor candidata que havia ali. Seria uma ótima assistente.

Então a porta abriu. Ele não acreditava no que estava vendo.

Quando Bella entrou na sala, ela quase deu meia volta e saiu correndo de lá.


	3. coincidências

- VOCÊ? – exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso não está acontecendo – Bella murmurou para si mesma.

Era só o que faltava. Bella era candidata a assistente do homem que havia sido o pivô da pior humilhação da sua vida!

Edward estava incrédulo. Que diabos aquela garçonete desastrada estava fazendo ali? Se candidatando a uma vaga de assistente de Arquitetura?

Ela não parecia que fazia projetos, afinal, limpava chão em uma lanchonete.

- Então você é a garçonete? – começou ele.

- E você é o almofadinha que provocou a minha demissão. – acusou Bella.

- Não me chame de almofadinha – ele disse.

- E você não me chame de garçonete – Bella retrucou.

- Eu devia te expulsar agora mesmo – começou Edward – mas com um currículo desses, você se salvou. Como alguém que estudou na Europa e fez um ano de estágio estava limpando banheiros em uma lanchonete?

- Sabe, a vida não é justa para certas pessoas.

- Digamos que ela esteja sendo justa agora – Edward disse com um sorriso torto debochado.

Apesar de ser completamente irritante, Bella o achava lindo. Aquele sorriso a fez perder o ar, mas ela se recuperou antes que Edward percebesse.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Bella pergunta confusa.

Edward achava Bella completamente insuportável, mas não podia _desperdiçar _um talento como ela. Ele devia contratá-la.

- Você é a melhor candidata que apareceu aqui hoje. Não posso perder a chance de te contratar, apesar das "circunstâncias" – terminou ele fazendo aspas.

- Circunstâncias?

- Sim. Como por exemplo: você é insuportavelmente irritante e não controla essa língua na hora de falar.

- Você também não fica atrás – debochou Bella – você é metido à besta e se acha o dono do mundo.

- Se você se refere ao mundo da construção, pode ser que seja sim. – ele provocou.

- Como pode ser tão metido hein?

- É apenas um fato – brincou Edward.

_Idiota._

- Bom, seu currículo é excelente, e você atende as exigências da empresa... Está contratada.

O queixo de Bella caiu.

- É sério? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- E eu tenho cara de que faz brincadeiras? – Edward retrucou.

- Olha – ela começou – eu sei que preciso muito desse emprego, mas será que não da para me colocar em outro cargo? Pode até ser na limpeza, desde que eu não fique te aturando todos os dias.

Onde aquela garota estava com a cabeça? Desperdiçar um emprego por causa de uma "briguinha"? É claro que Edward não iria deixar isso acontecer, pois para a sorte dela, ela era a melhor candidata. Se não fosse por isso, ele já teria expulsado ela de lá.

- Claro que não! – disse Edward incrédulo – se eu pudesse te colocava no almoxarifado, só para não ficar olhando para sua cara todos os dias... Mas preciso muito de alguém como você para me ajudar, e você tem futuro aqui. – e depois perguntou – vai ou não ficar com o emprego?

Bella não podia recusar. O salário era bom, valia à pena aturar Edward todos os dias.

- Tudo bem – ela decidiu – eu fico com o emprego.

Edward ficou muito feliz com a resposta de Bella, ele não entendia o porquê.

- Perfeito. – disse ele com um sorriso tentador. Bella começou a hiperventilar. – Você pode começar amanhã.

- Claro. Estarei aqui.

- Ok. Para começar, você irá passar nesse endereço aqui – disse Edward entregando um papel com um endereço – e peça para falar com James Sanchez. Diga a ele que trabalha para mim, e ele te entregará um projeto que está pendente. Quero na minha mesa quando eu chegar.

- Tudo bem almofadinha. – disse Bella com deboche.

- Não me chame de almofadinha – retrucou Edward – é Sr. Cullen. Fui claro Sta. Swan?

- Como água Sr. Cullen – Bella respondeu com um tom sarcástico – para falar a verdade, bem transparente. Nos vemos amanhã.

- Até amanhã. – disse Edward sorrindo enquanto Bella saia da sala.

Edward não deveria ter contratado aquela garota. Os dois, embora não se conhecessem se odiavam como cão e gato. Mas ele precisava dela. Ela tinha talento para Arquitetura. Seu currículo provara isso. Ele inclusive entrara em contato com a Construtora de Londres que ela fizera estágio, e eles a elogiaram bastante, dizendo que ela era uma ótima funcionária. Ele engoliria qualquer provocação que viesse de Bella, ele prometera a si mesmo. E não a provocaria também, embora ele adorasse fazer aquilo. Vê-la irritada era simplesmente fascinante para ele... Mas o que ele estava pensando? Fascinado? Ele devia estar louco. Resolveu voltar ao trabalho, já que ele escolhera a sua nova funcionária.

Bella saiu de lá completamente irritada. Não acreditava que era agora funcionária de Edward Cullen, um cara completamente irritante, arrogante e metido. Mas ela não pensaria mais nisso, ela prometeu. Ela precisava do emprego e trabalhar na Hale Construtora não era para qualquer um.

Assim que Bella passou pela recepção, Jessica a parabenizou. Ela confessou que ouviu atrás da porta.

- Eu estava torcendo por você, era a única que parecia que realmente queria trabalhar de verdade.

- Obrigada. – disse Bella sem graça.

- Bom, nos vemos amanhã Isabella – se despediu Jessica.

- Me chame de Bella.

- Ah sim Bella. Até amanhã.

Na hora do almoço, Bella se encontrou com Alice no restaurante de Rosalie.

- Você não está falando sério! – arfou Alice depois de engolir um pedaço de salmão grelhado – você vai trabalhar para o cara que fez você ser demitida?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu – confirmou Bella enquanto espetava um rosbife com fritas – Infelizmente vou ter que aturar aquele _almofadinha_ todos os dias até Deus sabe quando.

- Pelo menos você conseguiu um emprego Bella – disse Alice – e trabalhar na Hale Construtora é só para quem é "expert" no ramo, e você é uma dessas "experts".

- Obrigada Alice – agradeceu Bella sem jeito – é por isso que eu aceitei. E apesar de ele achar que o mundo gira em torno dele, ele me disse que eu fui a melhor candidata que apareceu lá.

- Bom, isso já é alguma coisa... – começou Alice, mas Bella interrompeu.

- Mas nós discutimos a entrevista inteira – Bella disse – você acredita que ele disse que eu sou insuportável e linguaruda?

Alice riu e depois tomou um gole grande de suco de laranja e falou.

- Bella, me escute – pediu ela – você tem que mostrar a ele que pode mais do que ele pensa. Faça-o engolir essas palavras com seu trabalho.

- Isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. – Bella se encorajou.

Depois Rosalie apareceu com as sobremesas de Bella e Alice, com pretexto de "fofocar" um pouco.

- E então meninas – começou – quais são as novas?

Enquanto Bella e Alice se serviam de torta de chocolate, Rosalie escutou toda a história de Bella. Assim como Alice, Rose aconselhou-a dizendo que ela deveria se empenhar ao máximo e jogar na cara de Edward que ela podia mais do que ele imaginava.

- Não ligue para o que ele diz Bells – disse Rosalie - ele nem te conhece.

- Você tem razão – admitiu Bella – Mas vou ter que me esforçar ao máximo para não mandar uma cadeira na cabeça dele.

As meninas riram.

- Relaxa Bella – aconselhou Alice – pode ter certeza que ele ainda vai comer na palma da sua mão.

Bella se sentiu mais confiante com os conselhos de Rosalie e Alice, ela não devia ficar perdendo tempo reclamando de seu patrão chato e arrogante – e lindo de morrer. Iria se ocupar apenas com trabalho.

_Mais tarde na casa de Edward..._

Percebendo que sua casa estava vazia, Edward se sentiu aliviado. Estava estressado demais para aturar Tanya, sua noiva. Ele gostava dela. Mas não a amava. Bom, ela era linda, uma modelo famosa que era cobiçada por homens e mulheres. E o amava. Pelo menos era isso que ele deduzia. Der repente passou pela mente de Edward como seria se ele ficasse com alguém que realmente amasse. Concerteza ele seria mais feliz. Ter alguém que realmente o entendesse; alguém que o acompanharia num x-burger com fritas sem aquela frescura de dietas... Mas logo afastou esse pensamento da cabeça. Ele nunca encontraria uma mulher assim. Esse tipo de mulher não existia – não que ele conhecesse. Resolveu tomar um banho frio e dormir, afinal, amanhã ainda era sexta-feira. E amanhã seria o primeiro dia de trabalho de sua mais nova assistente... E então ele se lembrou da "entrevista" realizada naquele dia. Lembrou-se também da língua afiada de Isabella Swan. Ela seria um problema, ele pensou. Isabella não era daquelas que engolia tudo.

_De volta à Bella..._

Bella passou o dia pela cidade procurando novas roupas para o seu novo emprego. Agora que ela teria um emprego decente, ela precisava mudar. Entre suas escolhas estão terninhos, saias de cintura alta, blusas brancas com detalhes de renda, vestidos e sapatos (ela odiava salto alto, mas ela teria que agüentar). Quando Alice e Rosalie chegaram, Bella mostrou as novas roupas. Alice aprovou.

- Você soube se virar sozinha Bells – elogiou Alice – eu estava com medo do que você fosse comprar.

Bella revirou os olhos. – Ai Alice! Você acha que depois de tantos anos sendo amiga de uma garota expert em moda eu iria fazer feio?

- Acontece que você nunca foi uma garota normal Bella – disse Alice num tom agourento – eu tinha esperanças de que Londres fosse te melhorar. Você não gosta de vestidos, salto alto ou maquiagem; odeia dietas e só sabe ouvir Nirvana e Green Day. E quando você foi trabalhar naquela lanchonete... Só piorou!

Bella se defendeu:- Bom Alice, agora eu vou melhorar. Vou começar a usar roupas de garotas, salto e maquiagem de vez em quando (mas é só para trabalhar, ela completou mentalmente). Mas não me vem com dietas!

- Não exagere Bella. Você nem precisa disso! Você come feito um leão e não engorda nem um kg sequer.

- Bem que eu queria ter essa sorte... – lamentou Rosalie, ainda olhando as roupas de Bella.

- Ainda bem – respondeu Bella à Alice – não sei o que seria de mim sem os hambúrgers e os milk-shakes de chocolate. – estremeceu ao pensar na idéia.

Depois de comer quase uma pizza inteira sozinha (enquanto Alice e Rosalie comiam filé grelhado), Bella conversou com as amigas e depois foram dormir. Ela resolvera dormir cedo naquela noite, para poder acordar disposta para o 1º dia de trabalho. Enquanto esperava o sono chegar, ela pensava na entrevista. Prometera a si mesma que teria a maior paciência do mundo para lidar com esse tipo de situação que ela tem certeza que se repetiria.

E amanhã seria apenas o começo.


	4. como cão e gato

Edward acordou de ótimo humor. Nem quando se lembrava de sua mais nova assistente "estouradinha". Tomou um banho rápido e depois pegou suas coisas e saiu do quarto. Quando chegou ao corredor, sentiu cheiro de ovos e bacon queimados. Foi até a cozinha e então se deparou com Tanya.

Ela estava com um avental branco, por baixo usava um vestido cinza curto e colado ao corpo, que destacava suas curvas. Seus cabelos dourados estavam presos.

Edward adorava o que via. _"Pena que não seja inteligente..."_ ele pensou.

Pensou também que ela não tinha o direito de entrar e sair de sua casa na hora em que desse vontade. Eles eram noivos, sim. Mas ainda não eram casados. Tudo tem um limite.

- Bom dia querido! – ela disse em júbilo, disparando na direção de Edward.

- Bom dia Tanya – disse sem a menor vontade.

- Fiz o café pra você.

- Bom, não tenho tempo, vou tomar café no trabalho. Desculpe.

Edward se esquivou do café de Tanya. Ela não tinha "talento" para cozinha. Talvez o fato de ela ser modelo e viver na base do regime impeça que ela prepare algum prato comestível.

Tanya fez biquinho, mas não discutiu.

Ele deu um breve beijo em Tanya e saiu.

Bella estava bastante disposta naquela manhã. Ela estava eufórica, melhor dizendo. Ela teve que acordar um pouco mais cedo, pois teria que passar na casa do tal James Sanchez para pegar um projeto. Arrumou-se tranquilamente para o primeiro dia de trabalho, colocando uma blusa cinza justa e uma saia de cintura alta; meias pretas e um scarpan também preto. Deixou os cabelos soltos, valorizando os cachos pesados de cor castanho-escuros. E com a insistência de Alice, deixou que ela a maquiasse.

- Não precisa me dar carona hoje Alice – disse Bella enquanto era maquiada – tenho que passar na casa de um sócio de Edward para pegar um projeto.

- Tudo bem Bells – disse Alice – vou indo então. Já terminei.

Bella se olhou no espelho e ficou sem saber o que dizer.

Com aquela roupa e o rosto maquiado, ela estava se sentindo uma atriz de Hollywood.

- Nossa Alice! O que você fez? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Nada Bella – respondeu Alice – apenas realcei sua beleza, e com essa roupa... Bom, agora posso dizer que você parece uma mulher de verdade.

Bella bufou.

- Ok Alice. Obrigada pelo make – Bella disse saindo do quarto – nos vemos mais tarde.

Enquanto Bella pegava seu casaco e sua bolsa na sala, Rosalie apareceu também e ficou impressionada com o que viu.

- Nossa Bella! Como você está linda!- arfou Rosalie.

Bella corou.

- Ain não exagere Rose! – disse Bella sem graça. Ela não achava que estava podendo tanto assim, pelo menos enquanto Rosalie estava no mesmo ambiente.

- Estou falando sério Bella – disse Rosalie, que usava uma bata branca com uma calça jeans e botas da mesma cor da blusa, com os cabelos dourados soltos – você vai arrasar no trabalho hoje.

- Obrigada Rose – disse Bella revirando os olhos – vou nessa.

Bella despediu-se de Rosalie e saiu.

Depois de comprar um capuccino, Bella foi à casa de James.

Foi quando tudo começou a dar errado.

Para começar, o porteiro não conseguia falar com James, e Bella teve que esperar quase 15 minutos. Quando finalmente ele atendeu, o porteiro a deixou entrar. Chegando no décimo andar, Bella teve que esperar mais uns 20 minutos até James abrir a porta.

Bella já estava irritada.

Ela deparou com cara que aparentemente estava de ressaca. Ele estava apenas de calça de pijama e cheirava a bebida. Havia duas mulheres de lingerie dormindo no sofá-cama da sala.

- Olá docinho. O que a traz aqui? – perguntou ele com segundas intenções.

Bella se irritou ainda mais.

- Srta. Isabella Swan, por favor – corrigiu Bella – eu sou a nova assistente de Edward Cullen e vim buscar um projeto pendente.

- Hmm sim – disse James fitando Bella descaradamente – um minuto.

Bella estava à beira de um ataque. Amaldiçoou Edward várias vezes por fazê-la ir a casa desse bêbado tarado!

James saiu à procura do projeto tropeçando por várias garrafas de cerveja e vodka. Foram mais 10 minutos de tortura para Bella. Pelo andar da carruagem, ela chegaria atrasada! E logo no 1º dia de trabalho!

Só podia ser perseguição.

Enquanto ela rezava para Edward se atrasar também (para ele não ter motivos para encher o saco dela), James apareceu na porta novamente.

- Aqui está Srta. Isabella – disse James a encarando com um olhar pervertido. – Pelo visto Edward soube escolher bem sua assistente.

Bella fechou a cara.

- Obrigada Sr. Sanchez – disse ela com um olhar frio.

- De nada princesa.

Bella saiu bufando dali. Agora tinha que correr, embora soubesse que era em vão. Já estava atrasada mesmo, mas ela estava com a consciência limpa, afinal, o atraso não era sua culpa. Ela esperava que Edward entendesse. Esperava que as brigas terminassem, para o bem da humanidade.

No escritório, Edward estava furioso. Nenhum sinal da assistente com o projeto. Ele deixara claro que queria quando ele chegasse aqui. Tentando atenuar a raiva, ele pegou umas anotações de um novo projeto de um estádio de beisebol. Mas ele não conseguia se concentrar. Estava com raiva demais para pensar em algo além de esculachar sua assistente quando ela chegasse. Dependendo da situação, a demitiria.

Foi ao telefone.

- Sim Sr. Cullen? – atendeu Jessica Stanley.

- Diga a Srta. Isabella que venha direto à minha sala assim que ela chegar! – rosnou ele.

Jessica gelou.

- Sim Sr. Cullen.

Bateu o telefone na cara da secretária.

Edward sabia que Jessica não tinha culpa de nada, mas ele estava estressado demais para ser educado com alguém.

Depois de trinta minutos, Bella consegue chegar ao escritório. Chegou ofegando de tanto que correu pra chegar o mais rápido possível. Ao passar pela porta do elevador, perguntou à Jessica se Edward já havia chegado.

- Ele chegou cedo hoje e está furioso. – disse Jessica com um arrepio na espinha.

- Devo imaginar o motivo. – bufou Bella.

- Mas porque você chegou atrasada? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Jessica.

- Sim! O meu azar que é demais! – rosnou Bella – Eu até agora não acredito que cheguei atrasada no meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Eu sou mesmo sortuda.

- Relaxa Bella. – Jessica acalmou Bella – se não foi culpa sua, ele vai entender, eu acho.

- Bom , é melhor eu ir lá – disse Bella – antes que ele surte de vez.

Jessica avisou Edward por telefone e Bella entrou.

Edward estava de pé virado para a janela, olhando uns papéis. Assim que ouviu a porta abrir, disse sem se virar:

- Está atrasada. – disse em um tom frio.

Bella se apressou em explicar.

- Eu sei – disse – talvez eu possa explicar o que aconteceu...

- Apenas deixe o projeto encima da mesa e saia da sala. – cortou Edward, ainda de costas.

Bella não engoliu e revidou.

- Então Sr Cullen – ela rosnou – apenas quero que saiba que me atrasei por causa do seu amiguinho bêbado e tarado!

- Como ousa...? – começou, se virando para Bella.

Então Edward a viu.

Música: 2 hearts – Kyle Minoge

Ela estava diferente. Com uma roupa praticamente colada ao seu corpo, seus cabelos castanhos soltos, que caíam como cascata em volta de seu rosto que estava maquiado. Nem Tanya ficava extraordinariamente linda como Bella. Não era uma beleza vulgar, daquelas que precisam usar roupas escandalosas para mostrar o "porte", é claro que não. Edward fitava Bella de uma maneira que a deixou pasma. Era como se ele estivesse frente à frente com Angelina Jolie. Então Bella se lembrou da "produção" que fizera hoje com a ajuda de Alice; ela só não imaginava que iria dar esse resultado.

Edward ainda encarava Bella de cima a baixo, que sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Algum problema? – Bella perguntou petulante.

- N-n-n-n nada – pigarreou Edward, tentando disfarçar – É que você parece... uma garota.

Bella revirou os olhos.

- Ok, o projeto está aqui. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não. Pode ir para sua sala. E espero que não se atrase novamente.

- Então se certifique antes que seu sócio esteja sóbrio da próxima vez, caso eu tenha que buscar outro projeto! – Saiu Bella quase gritando, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Quando saiu, Bella percebeu que estava trêmula. Ela sentia seu rosto ruborizar. Jessica percebeu.

- Você está bem Bella? – perguntou Jessica preocupada.

- E-e-eu? Sim. – ela mentiu – Por quê?

- Você parece corada e seus olhos brilham.

Bella disfarçou.

- Não. Estou bem. É só a raiva. Aquele idiota acha que sabe de tudo. Nem me deixou explicar o motivo do meu atraso.

Não era bem assim.

Bella estava deslumbrada com o modo como Edward a olhava. Nunca ninguém a olhou daquele modo. Mas também pudera. Ela não costumava se arrumar. Nunca abandonava seu All Star surrado, sua blusa branca e a calça skinny que ela tanto amava usar. Que homem na face da Terra olharia para alguém assim? Ainda mais Edward Cullen. Era impossível!

_Homens! _– Bufou Bella.

Jessica a tirou de seus devaneios.

- Ele sempre foi assim Bella – disse Jessica – Não ligue. Ele sempre foi mal – humorado e perfeccionista. Se alguma coisa dá errada ele surta, ao contrário dos irmãos dele.

- Como eles são? – perguntou Bella.

Jessica sorriu ao falar dos irmãos de Edward.

- Jasper é muito carismático, apesar da timidez. Mas ele não trabalha aqui, ele é psicólogo e trabalha no hospital do pai, Carslile; Emmett é completamente pirado! Faz piada de tudo e está sempre de bom humor.

- Ele trabalha aqui?

- Sim. É engenheiro civil.

Bem na deixa Emmett Cullen apareceu. Ele era alto e musculoso, parecia um jogador de futebol americano.

- Bom dia garotas! – sorriu ao cumprimentar as meninas e então se dirigiu à Bella – Você é a nova contratada do Edward?

- Sim. E o Sr. é Emmett Cullen? – respondeu Bella.

- Sr não! Eu não sou velho! Chame-me de Emmett apenas.

- Tudo bem. E me chame de Bella apenas.

- Ok... Bella. – disse Emmett sorrindo – é um lindo nome. Combina com você.

Bella corou.

- Hmm, obrigada Emmett.

- Por favor, avise meu querido irmãozinho que eu preciso falar com ele.

Jessica anunciou a entrada de Emmett, que entrou na sala de Edward.

- Gostei muito de Emmett. – disse Bella sorrindo.

- É, ele é muito legal. Queria que nosso chefe fosse assim também.

Bella suspirou. – Quem dera.

Na sala de Edward, Emmett comentou.

- Você caprichou na escolha da nova assistente hein Eddie? Ela é muito linda.

_E completamente irritante _– pensou Edward.

- Mas o que importa realmente é o intelecto dela – ele disse na defensiva – ela é ótima, tem boas referências e tem futuro aqui. Pena que ela seja de um gênio forte.

- Como assim? – perguntou Emmett.

- Depois falamos disso. Já está tudo pronto para reunião de hoje?

- Sim. Mas não vai durar muito. Só quero que dê uma olhada nesse projeto aqui.

- Bom, vou deixar que Bella faça isso. Afinal foi para isso que a contratei. – disse Edward sorrindo com malícia.

- Tudo bem. Mas é para a reunião. Os donos do terreno virão para fechar negócio e esse projeto tem que estar revisado.

- Pode deixar Emmett.

Rapidamente Emmett saiu da sala de Edward, que o acompanhou até a porta.

- Diga à Jacob que precisaremos do projeto da instalação hidráulica do prédio.

- Pode deixar! Nos vemos na reunião – e então se virou para mim e Jessica – Nos vemos no almoço meninas.

- Ok Emm – eu disse.

Edward ficou atônito. "Emm"? Que intimidade era essa? Essa Isabella acabara de chegar na empresa e já estava com essa intimidade toda com o irmão dele?

Essa garota precisava definitivamente de uma rédea.

Depois de dar uma olhada no projeto que Emmett havia entregado, percebeu que teria que ser corrigido em algumas partes e a reunião seria dali a algumas horas.

Então resolveu colocar Bella para fazer a correção do projeto. Apesar de ser insuportável, ela era talentosa, pensou ele. Estava na hora de ela fazer alguma coisa útil ali. Então ligou para a sala dela.

- Srta. Swan, venha até a minha sala.

Sem a menor vontade e ainda irritada com o acontecido de mais cedo, Bella foi até a sala de Edward.

Bella se sentiu gelar ao pensar em entrar naquela sala outra vez. Lembrou-se do modo como Edward a fitava. Apesar da boa transformação, ela não achava que arrancaria esse tipo de olhar dos homens, em especial Edward, que era, além de seu patrão, era chato, arrogante e metido.

Mas no fundo ela adorava aquilo. Significava que era bonita, como Alice e Rosalie.

Na sala de Edward, ele estava tenso. Não acreditava que alguém que ele nem conhecia – e que não era exatamente uma modelo mas aparentava ser mais até que sua noiva Tanya, que era profissional – pudesse ter esse tipo de influência sobre ele. Nem era pelo fato de que ela estava sexy com aquela roupa, maquiada e com seus cabelos castanhos jogados envolta do rosto, que combinava com seus olhos cor de chocolate. Desde o dia que a conheceu, sentiu coisas estranhas que ele não conseguia descrever. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Quem era ela?

Então Bella entrou na sala e ele rapidamente disfarçou o nervosismo. Tentava não olhar muito para ela.

- O que deseja Sr. Cullen? – perguntou Bella ainda irritada.

- Quero que faça uma correção desse projeto. Tem alguns erros e você se encarregará de corrigir. Eu preciso dele para a reunião. Significa que terá apenas quinze minutos de almoço hoje. – disse com um sorriso debochado.

Bella sentiu o queixo cair.

- C-como é? – ela exclamou.

- Não vou repetir. Você entendeu o que eu disse. – ele ainda não olhava para ela.

- Podia ter me pedido mais cedo! – ela rosnou.

- Mas você estava ocupada com outras coisas. E pare de reclamar! Tem que se acostumar com os imprevistos. – ele ria intensamente por dentro vê-la irritada daquele jeito.

Bella retruca.

- É meio difícil se acostumar Sr. Cullen, os ingleses são sempre pontuais, e eu me acostumei com isso – disse ela num tom desdenhoso.

É claro que Edward iria rebater.

- Não parece Srta., porque se atrasou no seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Bella explodiu.

- Mas que droga! Eu já disse que me atrasei por causa daquele seu sócio pau d'água que parecia que ia me atacar!

_O que ela pensa que está fazendo?_

- Controle essa sua língua e esse tom de voz Srta! – agora Edward olhava para Bella, que ficou nervosa com o modo que ele lhe dirigia o olhar, um olhar malicioso. – E além do mais, se eu soubesse que você fosse se vestir assim, eu mesmo iria pegar o projeto. Você está completamente indecente.

Não era bem assim. Era uma roupa normal, mas ver Bella vestida assim, era como ver a revista _Women's Heathl_. Ele até imaginou a reação de James. Ele era homem afinal, sabia do que estava pensando.

Bella corou violentamente e sua pulsação acelerou. Afinal ver Edward dizer uma coisa dessas à ela, com seus olhos verdes penetrantes e com um sorriso que só ele sabia dar, fazia mal à saúde. Ela acabara de descobrir isso. Ela tentou se recompor.

- Indecente coisa nenhuma!

- Sente-se e me ajude nos preparativos para a reunião. E trate de tirar essa tromba da cara!

- Olha o jeito que fala comigo "almofadinha" – Bella provocou.

- É melhor ficar quietinha "garçonete" – rebateu Edward.

- Você acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor? – ela criticou.

- Eu não te pago para me fazer perguntas "garçonete" – disse Edward num tom frio.

- Não me chame de "garçonete" seu metido.

- Enquanto você estiver me chamando de "almofadinha"... – começou ele.

Bella o interrompeu.

- Tudo bem! Eu paro. – disse com um tom de desdém.

- Já disse para controlar essa voz petulante Srta. Isabella Swan!

Quando Edward disse seu nome inteiro pela primeira vez, Bella se derreteu por dentro – e odiou isso.

- Não fale assim comigo! – rosnou Bella – Você é meu patrão e não meu pai!

De repente Emmett entra na sala e os dois se afastam, percebendo então que estavam inclinados um na direção do outro sobre a mesa.

- Edward, Mike quer que você vá até a sala dele. – viu Bella e a cumprimentou – Oi Bella! Nosso almoço está marcado não é?

Ela acenou timidamente e respondeu, ignorando Edward que a encarava incrédulo. – Desculpe Emm, houve um imprevisto. Fica para amanhã.

- Que pena... Tudo bem! Amanhã você não me escapa! – Emmett beijou Bella no rosto, a deixando corada.

Quando Emmett saiu da sala, Edward a repreendeu.

- Que intimidade é essa com meu irmão?

- Isso não é da sua conta – respondeu Bella, mas depois continuou: - mas para que pense besteiras, eu sou só amiga dele. Ele é uma grande pessoa. Porque não vai ver o que querem e me deixa em paz?

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que pedir para controlar sua língua? – disse ele irritado.

Bella gemeu.

- Vai logo fazer o que tem que fazer e me deixa trabalhar.

Edward saiu dali antes que as coisas piorassem. Não em um sentido ruim, mas por causa de uma vontade irresistível que Edward sentiu de repente: Ir até Bella e beijá-la ferozmente.

Logo ele se repreendeu, afinal, era comprometido. Ele devia estar louco.

Bella ficou paralisada. Não acreditava no que havia acontecido. Ela era louca ou o quê? Ela podia ter sido despedida por justa causa. Mas ela não agüentava ouvir reclamações sem motivos. O que ele pensava da vida?

O pior não era isso.

Por um momento Bella percebeu um olhar completamente diferente em Edward. Não sabia dizer exatamente o que era, mas ela se sentiu presa àquele olhar, de uma forma que não dava para explicar. Sentiu também que estava sendo atraída para ele, como um imã. Aquilo era estranho. Ela nem o conhecia.

Bella afastou o pensamento da cabeça e começou a trabalhar. Assim que terminou sua parte na organização da reunião ela foi para a sua sala fazer a correção do projeto. Desistiu dos quinze minutos de almoço e decidiu fazer tudo de uma vez. Queria mostrar para aquele metido almofadinha que ela era mais competente do que ele pensava. Como conseqüência seu estômago começou a roncar. Assim que terminasse iria para o restaurante e se entupiria de fritas e Coca-Cola.

Jessica se ofereceu para levar almoço para Bella na sua sala, e se assustou quando Bella pediu filé com arroz, batatas fritas e Coca-Cola.

Bella conseguiu terminar a correção bem na hora que Jessica passou pela porta de sua sala com a comida. O cheiro de carne a deixou ainda mais faminta.

- Obrigada Jess – agradeceu Bella pegando a bandeja com a comida.

- De nada Bella – respondeu Jessica com um olhar estranho.

Bella começou a comer que nem louca quando Jessica perguntou.

- Você sempre come assim Bella?

- Como assim? – perguntou Bella sem entender.

- Pelo visto você não parece muito fã de dietas, a julgar pelo que você está comendo agora. Isso é uma bomba calórica.

Bella riu.

- Eu não faço dietas nem que me paguem! Preocupar com calorias é completamente ridículo. Mas é claro que eu como muita coisa saudável... Pela saúde, não para "manter a forma". – disse fazendo aspas no ar.

- E você não engorda? – perguntou Jessica impressionada.

- Não. Meu organismo é de bem comigo – disse ela em meio a um gole de Coca – mas mesmo se engordasse, não abriria mão das coisas boas da vida.

Jessica riu. – Você é maluquinha Bella. Bom, vou para a minha mesa.

- Ok. E obrigada de novo pelo almoço.

- Não foi nada.

Enquanto comia, Bella pensava na mais nova discussão entre ela e Edward. A repreensão dele parecia ter duplo sentido. Ou ele era chato mesmo ou ele estava... Com ciúme.


	5. isso é um elogio?

_Ai meu Deus! O que é que estou pensando? _– pensava Bella sem parar. Rindo ruidosamente por dentro, ela achava que era a coisa mais estúpida que já havia pensado. Ela e Edward nem se conheciam direito e ela pensava essas coisas? Bella bufou.

Decidiu cogitar a 2ª opção; era a mais óbvia e mais sensata. Ele era implicante mesmo. E metido.

Ela estava terminando com os preparativos da reunião na mesa de Jessica quando uma mulher apareceu no escritório.

Vê-la veio em sua mente quase que rapidamente Rosalie. Ela era alta e escultural, seus cabelos eram de um louro mel brilhante, sua pele impecavelmente limpa.

Mas ela era uma perua. Usava vestido laranja hiper-colado ao corpo, botas pretas combinando com o cinto e usava uma bolsa Victor Hugo original. Tinha ar de superior com seu nariz empinado.

- Diga a Edward que Tanya Denali está aqui.

Jessica anunciou a entrada de Tanya e a metidona entrou.

- De onde veio isso? – Bella perguntava a Jessica.

- Ela é a noiva de Edward.

- Eles se merecem. – suspirou Bella.

_Na sala de Edward..._

- Oi amorzinho! – disse Tanya em júbilo ao passar pela porta da sala de Edward, que estava concentrado no seu trabalho e levou o maior susto.

_Que diabos ela está fazendo aqui?_ Edward a encarava sem acreditar. A roupa que ela usava era completamente indecente para o ambiente de trabalho. Ela devia usar algo mais casual para fazer a "visita".

A palavra indecente trouxe certa lembrança à mente dele.

_Indecente coisa nenhuma! _...

Ele queria muito que fosse Bella quem estivesse naquele vestido...

_Pare com isso Edward! _Ele dizia internamente.

- O que faz aqui Tanya? – ele perguntou sem ânimo algum.

- Eu vim te convidar para jantar comigo hoje à noite... É nosso aniversário de dois anos!

_Dois anos tremendamente torturantes..._

- Oh sim Tanya! Vamos sim. Vou marcar naquele restaurante italiano que tem uma comida ótima...

- Hmm não sei Eddie – lamentou Tanya – Eu não posso nem pensar em comer massa... Quer que eu engorde?

Aquilo só podia ser castigo.

- Uma noite apenas Tanya. É nosso aniversário – Edward se levantou e foi em direção à noiva.

Ele passou os braços em volta de sua cintura, aproximou seu rosto do de Tanya falou com uma carinha de criança travessa.

- Por favor, querida? – com sua voz derretida como mel, seus olhos incrivelmente verdes e um sorriso completamente tentador, ele sabia que ela não resistiria.

- S-s-s-sim, claro amor – ofegou Tanya.

- Perfeito – Edward se afastou. Ele sempre conseguia.

Afinal, teve que aprender esse truque para conseguir sempre que quisesse.

Lembrou-se de seu primeiro encontro com Tanya. Ele não estava a fim de sair de casa, trabalhara demais naquele dia. Pediu à Tanya que fosse a casa dele e que fizesse companhia no jogo dos Lakers que passava na TV, acompanhado de um delicioso fast-food. É claro que ela não quis.

Se soubesse que seu truque era tão eficiente, teria usado naquele dia.

Andando ao lado de Tanya – que estava hiperventilando - em direção à porta, disse:

- Vou marcar agora mesmo nosso jantar querida – sussurrava Edward no ouvido de Tanya, que sentiu que fosse desmoronar. Apesar dos dois anos de compromisso, ela não se acostumara com isso.

Ao abrir a porta, Tanya se recuperou rapidamente e agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Tudo bem – ela respondeu com a voz ainda meio trêmula – nos vemos no jantar. Vou passar no shopping e comprar uma bota Chanel que estou cobiçando há dias.

_Santa futilidade... _Pensou Edward _Ainda bem que não é o meu dinheiro._

Bella pensava o mesmo que ele.

_Como que pode ser desse jeito? Que perua..._

Bella fitava Tanya e tentava imaginar o porquê da maioria dos homens – incluindo Edward – aturava peruas como ela. Vive de dietas, só pensam em roupas de grife e não sabiam ter uma conversa decente. E sinceramente, Bella não suportava esse tipo de gente. Rosalie e Alice eram viciadas em cuidar da aparência, mas era uma coisa saudável, coisa de mulher. Elas não eram fúteis como essa "tal" Tanya.

Ela deu um beijo em Edward e saiu desfilando.

_Ela é a pessoa perfeita para você, lembre-se... _Repetia Edward o tempo todo. Embora não a amasse como deveria, ele gostava dela. Eles eram amigos de infância, se conheciam como ninguém. Apesar do seu jeito "Paris Hilton"...

Se não amava Tanya agora, aprenderia a amá-la.

- Srta. Stanley, faça uma reserva no La Bella Itália para dois ás 20:00hs.

- Sim Sr. Cullen.

_Eles se merecem... _Bufou Bella internamente.

Embora ela sentisse uma ponta de inveja de Tanya...

_Arhg!_ Como ela odiava esse tipo de pensamento!

Na sala de reunião, Bella estava completamente nervosa. Era seu primeiro dia de trabalho e ela já teria que falar em uma reunião onde tinha apenas duas pessoas que ela conhecia – Edward e Emmett, ainda mais ela, que odiava falar em público, por causa da sua timidez. Mas ela engolirá tudo isso e mostrará sua competência – principalmente para Edward, aquele metido. Até parece que só havia um arquiteto de talento no mundo: ele. Mas Bella provará o contrário para aquele "almofadinha de uma figa".

A reunião foi tranqüila; Edward e Emmett apresentaram o trabalho do James "amigo tarado do Edward" Sanchez; outros participantes da reunião que trabalhavam em outras áreas também deram suas opiniões.

Então foi a vez de Bella.

Ela conseguiu vencer a timidez e falou perfeitamente bem sobre o projeto que ela teve que corrigir, mas mesmo assim não deixou de corar quando todos dirigiram os olhares para ela quando ela levantou.

Quando terminou, a sala se encheu com os aplausos para Bella. Até Edward ficara impressionado com sua dedicação. Ela foi perfeita!

_E como ela ficava linda corada... _Os pensamentos de Edward já estavam fora de controle. Ela já não sabia o que fazer. Decidiu ir falar com alguns sócios assim que a reunião terminou.

Ele estava evitando Bella. Ou melhor, estava tentando.

Bella não se cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Se estivesse sozinha naquele momento, estaria pulando feito uma louca pela sala e gritando sem parar. Mas ela guardaria essa energia para mais tarde, quando fosse contar à Alice e Rosalie o seu primeiro reconhecimento na Construtora. Ela estava feliz por todos terem gostado de sua apresentação. Agora o episódio com o amigo bebum de Edward era coisa do passado.

Algumas pessoas permaneceram na sala, Inclusive Bella e Edward. Bella resolvera ficar ali para conhecer o resto do pessoal que trabalhava ali. Sem ela perceber, Edward a encarava de longe. Ela se apresentou a algumas pessoas e circulou pela sala, arrancando olhares dos homens que estavam lá. Percebendo isso, começou a ficar nervosa. Ela estava podendo.

Foi quando um homem foi em sua direção. Ele era alto, moreno e aparentava ser bem musculoso sob o terno. Seus cabelos eram pretos como a noite e ele tinha um sorriso super encantador. Ele estava acompanhado de uma mulher um pouco mais baixa que ele. Magra, com cabelos castanhos ajeitados em um coque bem feito, sua pele era de um marrom fascinante, assim como a do homem que estava com ela.

- Oi. Você deve ser a nova arquiteta da empresa, Isabella Swan. – disse o homem.

- Bella, por favor. - corrigiu Bella.

- Sim, Bella. Sou Jacob Black e essa é minha assistente Ângela Weber.

- É um prazer conhecê-los.

- O prazer é meu Bella – disse Ângela com uma voz completamente tímida, mas ao mesmo tempo, amigável.

Bella sentia que iria gostar muito de Ângela.

- Então, como está indo o primeiro dia? – perguntou Jacob.

- Está indo muito bem – Bella respondeu. – Vocês trabalham em que área daqui?

- Engenharia. Mexemos na parte hidrosanitária. – respondeu Ângela.

- Você foi muito bem Bella, parabéns. – elogiou Jacob.

Bella enrubesceu.

- Oh, obrigada. – ela respondeu sem jeito.

Bella ficou conversando com Jacob e Ângela por mais uns vinte minutos. Durante esse tempo, Bella percebeu que Jacob não ansiava apenas da sua amizade.

Mas ela não foi a única a perceber isso.

Do outro lado da sala, embora tentasse, Edward não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella, e então percebeu que Jacob estava um pouco mais amistoso do que o normal com Bella, então decidiu.

Bella encontrou seu olhar e ele acenou para que ela o seguisse.

- Bom, adorei conhecer vocês, nos vemos por aí. – despediu-se Bella.

- O prazer foi nosso Bella – disse Ângela – nos vemos depois.

- Até mais Bella. – disse Jacob dando um beijo no rosto corado de Bella, deixando Edward incomodado.

No escritório, Bella foi surpreendida pelo comentário de Edward.

- A Srta. Foi muito bem. Todos te elogiaram e disseram que terá um grande futuro aqui.

Eles disseram isso, verdade. Mas é claro que ouve duplo sentido nos elogios à Bella. Como o que Josh Jankins, um dos engenheiros que trabalha lá, dissera a Edward: "Você tem sorte Cullen. Ela é muito inteligente, competente e inegavelmente sexy!"

Sem que Josh percebesse, Edward o fuzilara com os olhos.

Pela primeira vez, Edward se sentiu incomodado com o modo que os homens falavam de Bella. Como se ela fosse... Um objeto. Ele teve que fazer um enorme esforço para não socar Josh naquele momento.

É claro que Edward estava se sentindo estranho por estar tendo esse tipo de reação com Bella. Um instinto de proteção tão forte que nunca sentira na vida. Por ninguém.

Bella ficou meio atordoada com o elogio inesperado de Edward.

- Obrigada... Hmm... Sr. Cullen – Bella agradeceu – é bom saber que agradei a todos.

Apesar de sentir essas coisas "estranhas" por Bella, Edward não deixou de brincar um pouco com ela.

_Afinal, ela ficava linda irritada..._

- É... – ele começou num tom sarcástico – você não agradou apenas aos ouvidos, mas aos olhos também.

Bella arfou.

- Como? – disse quase perdendo a voz.

- Não vai me dizer que você não percebeu? – Edward disse num tom debochado – Aqueles empresários não tiravam os olhos de você. Eles me disseram que eu fiz uma ótima escolha; Além de inteligente, você é extraordinariamente linda. – Edward deu ênfase ao final com uma voz aveludada e um olhar que tirou o fôlego de Bella. Ela tentou disfarçar. – E eu sou obrigado a concordar com eles.

Vendo-a corar e ficar sem graça daquele jeito pareceu deixar Edward ainda mais fascinado por ela. Ela era totalmente diferente. Outra mulher no lugar dela estaria se deliciando com esse elogio e se atiraria no colo dele. Mas Bella não o fez.

Ainda se recuperando, Bella perguntou:

- Eles disseram isso?

- Sim.

Bella não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Não esperava que Edward a elogiaria. Eles se odiavam, mas como ela conseguiu provar que não estava ali para brincadeiras, essa implicância parecia ter se dissolvido.

Saiu de lá o mais rápido possível.

- Hmm... Precisa de mais alguma coisa Sr. Cullen?

- Não, pode ir. Se já terminou tudo o que tinha que fazer, pode ir para a casa.

"_Não! Espere acabar o expediente, te levo para jantar, e então conversamos mais..." _– disse Edward mentalmente.

- Obrigada Sr. Cullen. Vemos-nos na segunda.

Bella saiu praticamente aos tropeços da sala. Queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível antes que acabasse fazendo uma besteira. Seu rosto queimava e sua pulsação era acelerada; suas pernas tremiam. Com aquele scarpan, ela achou que ia cair a qualquer momento.

"_Isso é ridículo! O que está acontecendo comigo?" _– praguejava sem parar, enquanto ia para a sua sala. _"Só porque ele me elogiou eu tinha que ter esse tipo de reação? Mas que inferno!"._

Bella se despediu de Jessica e foi para a casa.

Em casa, Bella contou sobre seu primeiro dia de trabalho para Alice e Rosalie.

- Então você fez amizade com Emmett? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Sim – respondeu Bella sorrindo – ele é uma ótima pessoa. Vocês combinam.

- Jura Bells? – os olhos de Rosalie brilharam.

- Concerteza. Só não conheci o Jasper, pois ele trabalha no hospital com o pai. Ele é psiquiatra. Mas minha colega de trabalho disse que ele é legal também.

Bella contou sobre a reunião também. Contou sobre Ângela e Jacob. Contou também como Jacob mostrou interesse.

- Hmm... Arrasando corações heim Bells? – disse Rosalie.

- Ele é só um amigo – respondeu Bella na defensiva – e é muito gentil. Quem dera que ele fosse meu patrão. Ângela é muito sortuda.

Bella invejava Ângela. Percebeu que, apesar de Jacob ser seu chefe, eles eram bem amigos.

O fim de semana foi parado. Apenas Rosalie saiu no sábado, com Emmett. Bella e Alice ficaram acordadas esperando Rose chegar para contar como foi. Como era de se esperar, o encontro foi perfeito e eles marcaram de sair de novo.

No trabalho, Edward estava impossível. Sempre que podia, trocava alfinetadas com Bella. Ele adorava isso. Mas ele estava pior porque brigara com Tanya.

Ela veio com aquele papo de casamento de novo. Ele não quer casar, droga!

É claro que ela fez o maior drama. E ele odiou.

"_Eu não estou pronto para casar. Eu já disse."_

"_Você sempre diz isso Edward! Não agüento mais essa enrolacão!"_

"_Porque casar? Nós já vivemos como casados mesmo! Você mora mais na minha casa do que na sua!"_

"_Mas você sabe que sempre foi meu sonho entrar na igreja de branco! Não é justo!"_

"_Se é assim... Arrume outro marido!"_

Tanya saiu de lá sem saber o que fazer. O que estava acontecendo com Edward? Duas semanas atrás ele havia comentado com seu pai, Carslile, que pediria Tanya em casamento (Tanya escutou a conversa, é claro, ficou eufórica). E agora ele se comporta assim? Ele estava com algum problema.

E esse problema era Bella.

Só que ele não sabia... Ainda.

- Nossa, ele está impossível hoje – comentou Bella ao sair da sala de Edward.

- Hoje ele está pior porque ele brigou com Tanya no jantar – respondeu Jessica.

- Mais qual foi o motivo? – sussurrou Bella.

- Isso ninguém sabe – disse Jessica – eu só fiquei sabendo por que eu ouvi Emmett comentar com Jake. Em disse inclusive que nunca gostou de Tanya. Ela é muito fútil e só olha para o próprio umbigo.

- Isso se nota. – Bella disse.

- Pois é – continuou Jessica – Emmett completou dizendo que homens como Edward nunca dão certo com mulheres como ela.

- Eu discordo – respondeu Bella – ele é metido e ela também; ele é antipático e ela também... Eles se merecem.

Jessica ria dos comentários de Bella enquanto iam para o restaurante. A mesa dela era a mais cheia do lugar. Emmett, Jacob, Ângela, Jessica, Tyler e Mike (que trabalhavam na área Engenharia Elétrica) estavam sentados com Bella.

Fizeram várias perguntas a ela. Ela comentou como Londres era fria e de suas amigas de infância que moravam com ela.

- Quer dizer que você é amiga da Rosalie? – perguntou Emmett sorrindo.

- Sim. Conheci ela e Alice na terceira série e depois disso não desgrudamos mais. Somos como irmãs.

Perguntaram sobre sua vida amorosa. Ficaram chocados quando souberam que não existia vida amorosa nenhuma.

- Não acredito que uma garota incrível como você não tenha ninguém – comentou Jacob incrédulo – chega a ser um absurdo.

Bella corou.

- Pelo visto os homens têm medo de mulher inteligente. – brincou Emmett.

- Eles gostam de mulheres que usam a cabeça apenas para arrumar o cabelo – continuou Jacob – não sabem valorizar aquelas que realmente merecem atenção.

- Sabe Jake – interrompeu Emmett – você precisa dar uns conselhos ao Edward. Aquela Tanya me dá nos nervos.

- Pode deixar que um dia eu falo com ele – brincou Jacob.

Algo ocorreu à Bella tardiamente.

- Em, por que Edward não almoça aqui?

- Ele prefere comer sozinho na sala dele – Emmett respondeu.

"_Metido"_ bufou Bella.

Quando Bella voltou ao escritório, percebeu que Edward não estava sozinho.

Tanya estava na área de novo.


	6. teorias

- Pelo visto os dois se reconciliaram – cochichou Jessica.

- Eu disse que eles combinavam. – respondeu Bella meia discrente, não sabendo por quê.

- Vou chegar perto da porta para poder ouvir. – disse Jessica indo em direção à porta da sala de Edward.

- Jess! Ficou maluca? – Bella quase gritou.

- Shh Bella! Eu só quero saber por que eles brigaram.

_Enquanto isso na sala de Edward..._

- Mil desculpas por sexta Edward! – começou Tanya – eu estava fora de mim.

Edward entendia o lado de Tanya, mas tinha hora que ela dava nos nervos! Que droga! Ela só pensava em casamento!

- Eu sei Tanya – suspirou Edward – espero que não aconteça de novo.

- Bom, eu não queria me precipitar. Eu sei que é muito cedo para isso, mas quero que entenda! Afinal estamos juntos há quase dois anos!

- Essa é uma decisão muito séria Tanya – disse Edward perdendo a paciência – temos que pensar muito antes de decidir.

Tanya já estava começando a desconfiar.

- Tem a ver com aquela arquiteta?

- Oquê? – Edward ficou atônito.

- Semanas atrás você disse que estava pensando em se casar comigo...

- Você ouviu atrás da porta? – Edward lutava para manter a calma.

- Eu não pude evitar. Eu estava voltando do banheiro e quando vi que falavam de um assunto do meu interesse, eu parei para ouvir.

_Não acredito que ela ouviu!_

- Não tem nada a ver com a Srta. Isabella, Tanya Denali! – Edward se levantou indo em direção à Tanya – eu só ainda não estou pronto para assumir um compromisso sério... Ainda.

Esse "Ainda" deu certa esperança à Tanya.

- Tudo bem Edward, me desculpe. – suspirou Tanya.

- Agora se não se importa eu preciso trabalhar.

- Tudo bem Edward. – suspirou Tanya.

_Do lado de fora da sala..._

Jessica correu desembestada de volta a sua mesa.

- Acho que eles vão sair – ela ofegou.

- Jessica você é maluca – riu Bella.

- Sabe de uma coisa – começou Jessica – reparei em uma coisa diferente hoje no almoço.

- É que hoje foi meu primeiro almoço, certo? – arriscou Bella.

Nesse momento, Edward apareceu com Tanya abraçada com ele. Bella teve que confessar a si mesma que estava com inveja. Ela se despediu e foi embora fuzilando Bella com os olhos.

- Claro que não Bella! – Jessica revirou os olhos – O Jacob! Ele está afim de você! – completou ela com uma risadinha.

Ao ouvir Jessica dizer isso, Edward congelou enquanto ia em direção à sua sala. Ele não entendeu como isso aconteceu.

- Claro que não Jessica – Bella defendeu-se – ele é um amigo, só isso.

- Ah fala sério – disse Jessica como se Edward não estivesse ali – eu vi como ele te olha! Todo mundo da mesa percebeu.

Bella pensou rapidamente sobre isso, e então respondeu.

- Bom, se ele está mesmo afim... Quem sabe? – Disse Bella pensativa.

Aquilo deixou Edward completamente irritado.

_Como ela se atreve?_

- Srta. Swan? – chamou Edward depois de um pigarro.

Bella se assustou.

- Sim?

- Venha até a minha sala.

Bella seguiu Edward até a sala.

Quando Bella entrou, Edward estava de pé, de frente para ela.

- O que deseja? – disse num tom obrigatoriamente educado.

_Você. _Pensou Edward inconscientemente.

- Srta, eu não te pago para ficar fofocando – disse ele num tom irritado.

- Hã? – perguntou Bella desnorteada.

- Não quero que aquilo que eu vi lá fora se repita.

- Escuta aqui! – começou Bella perdendo a paciência – eu acabei de voltar do restaurante e ainda falta dez minutos para o fim do almoço! Você não tem motivo para encher o saco!

Bella realmente tem um gênio forte...

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te mandar controlar essa sua língua? – gritou Edward.

- Mandar o que? Você não é meu pai!

- Mas sou seu patrão!

- Grande coisa! – retrucou Bella – me chamou para isso?

- Não – respondeu Edward – quero que faça o planejamento desse projeto. Quero pronto para amanhã.

- Mas alguma coisa?

- Sim. Diga à Jessica que não quero receber ninguém ate o fim do expediente.

Bella saiu batendo o pé. Ela estava tão irritada que sentia vontade de fazê-lo engolir aquele projeto.

- Como pode ser tão irritante? – rosnou Bella.

- Você tem que se acostumar Bella, ele sempre foi assim. – disse Jessica.

- Se eu não precisasse tanto desse emprego eu me demitiria agora mesmo.

- Quer saber o motivo da briga dos dois? – perguntou Jessica.

- Vamos lá para a minha sala. – respondeu Bella.

Já na sala de Bella, Jessica contou tudo o que ouviu. Bella ficou pasma.

- Quer dizer que ela quer casamento e ele está cozinhando ela em banho-maria?

- Sem a menor sombra de dúvida – confirmou Jessica – e pelo tom de voz dele, ele queria mesmo é dar um pé no traseiro dela.

- Para mim nem sobe e nem desce – disse Bella dando de ombros – eles se merecem.

- Bom, vou voltar para a minha mesa – saiu Jessica deixando Bella pensativa.

Ela tentava entender essa história. É claro que ela não tinha nada a ver com isso, mas ela ficou bem curiosa.

De repente seu celular toca. Alice.

- Fala Alice!

- Bella – começou Alice – posso passar ai e pegar sua chave? Saí mais cedo hoje e esqueci a minha em casa.

- Claro Alice. Estou no 20º andar.

- Ok.

Enquanto Bella desligava o celular, o irmão médico de Edward, Jasper, chegou ao escritório.

- Olá Jessica – cumprimentou Jasper – Edward está me esperando...

- Oh sim. Pode entrar. – disse Jessica com um enorme sorriso.

- Esse é o Jasper? – perguntou Bella ao se aproximar da mesa de Jessica.

- Sim – respondeu Jessica – percebeu o quanto ele é mais legal que o irmão dele?

- É eu percebi sim – suspirou Bella – quem dera que Edward fosse assim, pouparia minha paciência.

Jessica riu.

- Ele é bem bonito não é? – comentou Bella.

Assim eram os irmãos Cullen. Podiam ser modelos em vez de arquiteto, engenheiro ou psiquiatra. Jasper com seus quase 1,80m, cabelos louros cor de mel sobre o rosto perfeito e seus olhos castanhos claros faria muito sucesso nas passarelas.

- Todos são. Você tem que ver o pai. – disse Jessica com uma risadinha.

Na sala de Edward, Jasper perguntava.

- E então? O que está havendo?

- Eu queria um conselho seu Jasper. – Edward disse.

- Sobre o que?

- Tanya.

- O que tem ela? – perguntou Jasper curioso.

- Bom, eu não sei se eu devo realmente continuar com ela...

- Sério? Mas por quê?

- Antes eu tinha dúvidas, mas agora tenho certeza de que ela não é a mulher certa para mim.

- O que, ou quem, fez ter essa certeza? – perguntou Jasper curioso.

Imediatamente os olhos de chocolate de Bella vieram à mente de Edward. Ele resolveu não mencionar sobre a nova funcionária.

- Todos esses anos com Tanya foram um erro – disse Edward frustrado – achava que ela era perfeita para mim por me conhecer bem, afinal nos conhecemos desde criança e ela foi minha melhor amiga e...

-... E então vocês confundiram as coisas. – terminou Jasper.

- Isso mesmo.

- Bom, em minha opinião, acho que você deve por um fim nessa relação. Você não está feliz, então pule fora.

- É esse o problema. Tanya está feliz. Não quero magoá-la.

- Mas terá que fazer isso Edward. Não adianta você ficar com alguém que não ama. Você viu como foi comigo e Maria. Tanya irá entender.

- Você tem razão Jasper. Vou fazer isso.

Do lado de fora, Alice chegava para pegar a chave de Bella.

- Oi Bells! – cumprimentou Alice animada.

- Oi Alice, aqui está a chave. – disse Bella entregando as chaves à Alice, e então disse: - Ah, essa é Jessica Stanley, secretária de Edward.

- É um prazer. – cumprimentou Alice.

- O prazer é meu – respondeu Jessica à Alice.

Nesse momento Jasper saiu da sala de Edward.

E então os olhos de Jasper e Alice se encontraram. Jasper sorriu para ela, que corou. Bella logo percebeu o que estava rolando... Percebeu também que eles se perderam ali. Rompeu a bolha dos dois com um pigarro.

- Olá senhoritas. – Cumprimentou Jasper. O modo como soava sua voz provocou arrepios na espinha de Alice.

- Olá Jass – cumprimentou Jessica e apresentou as amigas. – Essa é Bella, a nova funcionária de Edward e sua amiga Alice.

Os olhos de Alice ainda estavam em Jasper, que cumprimentou Bella sem desviar seu olhar da baixinha de cabelos espetados com rosto de fada e então se dirigiu a ela.

- É um prazer conhecê-la Alice – disse ele beijando a mão de Alice.

- O prazer é meu... Jasper.

Jasper não perdeu tempo e foi direto ao assunto. Queria conversar muito com Alice.

- Estou com tempo livre agora e o café daqui é ótimo... Acompanharia-me?

Alice sentiu que ia desmaiar.

- C-c-claro, eu adoraria. – e então disse: - até mais Bells.

- Até mais Alice – suspirou Bella, percebendo que seria a única solteirona da casa.

Ela agora começava a sentir uma pontada de desespero ao perceber que estava sobrando. Ela nunca ligara para isso, sempre foi feliz sozinha, sem falar que ela estudava muito, não tinha tempo para isso. Teve um encontro uma vez com um colega de sala. Mas foi só.

Mas agora era diferente. Já estava com 22 anos afinal, passara da hora de arrumar alguém, ela já estava começando a se sentir solitária. Lembrou-se então de Jacob. Ele era legal, inteligente e muito lindo. Mas ela só conseguia vê-lo como amigo. Mesmo assim, Bella prometeu que tentaria dar uma chance a ele...

Mas quando pensou nisso, desistiu rapidamente. Não queria estragar uma amizade que mal acabara de começar.

Ainda irritada com Edward, de pirraça, Bella irrompeu porta adentro, sem se anunciar. É claro que ele ficou furioso.

- Será que não da para simplesmente bater na porta? – sibilou ele.

- Foi mal almofadinha – provocou Bella – eu estava muito irritada com você para ser educada.

- Comigo? – ele não entendeu.

- Ainda pergunta? Você fica mal-humorado sabe-se lá com o quê (ela não mencionou a fofoca do dia para não ficar com fama de fofoqueira.) e vem descontar em mim!

- Mais respeito Srta. Swan – repreendeu – veja o modo como fala.

- Então não vem despejar sua irritação em mim outra vez. Não precisava fazer toda aquela cena!

- Eu te repreendi por estar "fofocando" no horário do expediente.

- Eu já disse que ainda faltavam dez minutos... Espera aí! Porque brigou só comigo?

_Porque eu estava com ciúmes! Só por isso!_

Edward não respondeu. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Apenas fitava Bella

Por teimosia Bella não desviou o olhar. Mas ele não desviou. Bella começou a se sentir trêmula. O olhar de Edward era profundo e seus olhos verdes pareciam escuros. Ele tenta resistir ao impulso de ir até Bella e beijá-la.

Com muito esforço, Bella quebrou o silêncio.

- Preciso de outra cópia do projeto. Aquele está com erro de impressão.

- Claro. – Edward se levantou e foi em direção ao armário. Pegou outra cópia e entregou à Bella.

- Aqui está.

- Obrigada. – disse Bella saindo da sala. Se ficasse mais dois segundos lá dentro faria uma besteira.

Ao sair encontrou Jacob conversando com Jessica. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso ao vê-la.

- Oi Bella. – disse Jacob – precisava falar com você.

Era impossível não sorrir com Jacob.

- Oi Jacob. O que foi?

- Bom, vou levar esse contrato para o Emmett e já volto. – disse Jessica.

Jacob começou a falar assim que Jessica saiu.

-Então Bella, você está livre no sábado?

Bella congelou. _Será que ele vai me convidar para sair? Oh meu Deus...!_

- Bom, vou sim. Por quê?

- É que vamos fazer uma festa de aniversário para Ângela e ela gostaria muito que você fosse.

Pelo tom de voz de Jacob, Bella percebeu que Ângela não era a única que queria vê-la na festa.

- Vou sim. Vai ser legal.

- Perfeito. Vai ser às nove horas, na minha casa. Vá com Emmett ou Jessica, eles sabem onde é. Ah, e leve suas amigas também.

- Elas provavelmente vão com Jasper e Emmett. – Bella disse.

- Tudo bem, nos vemos no sábado.

Alguns minutos depois Jessica estava de volta.

- Então Bella – começou Jessica – Jake te convidou para a festa?

- Convidou sim, por quê?

- Nada, afinal nem sei por que perguntei – Jessica respondeu com um sorriso debochado – se é que você me entende.

- Eu entendi sim – Bella devolveu à indireta.

- Jacob é muito legal – disse Jessica – já pensou em sair com ele?

- Eu já pensei sim – Bella respondeu – mas ele é só um amigo. Seria como beijar meu próprio irmão.

Jessica muda de assunto. – Sabe Bella, eu não pude deixa de ouvir parte da discussão, tinha hora que vocês gritavam.

- Ah sim – Bella se irritou ao lembrar-se da discussão – eu não sei qual é o problema dele! Qualquer coisa é motivo para implicação.

- Talvez essa implicância signifique outra coisa... – começou Jessica.

- Como assim? – Bella perdeu o ar sabendo o que Jessica queria dizer.

- Edward sempre foi sério e mal-humorado – disse Jessica – mas com você é diferente. Ele sempre arruma motivos para brigar com você, por mais que o assunto seja supérfluo. O que comprova minha teoria é a parte em que ele ouviu sobre Jacob. Provavelmente ele estava com ciúmes.

- Hahá! Jessica! Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Francamente Bella, você é cega?

Então elas não tiveram mais tempo de conversar. Bella também não viu Edward pelo resto do dia. Ela foi embora e ele continuou lá, trabalhando.

A conversa com Jessica não sai da cabeça de Bella. Ela não acreditava no que tinha ouvido. Bella achava que essa implicância fosse por causa do dia na lanchonete. Mas alguma coisa estava estranha. E ela iria descobrir. Parte dela desejava que essa teoria fosse verdade.

Ela nem imaginava que Jessica estava certa.


	7. compras

Rosalie e Alice estavam radiantes. Durante o jantar elas faziam planos para a festa de Ângela. Bella estava absorta em pensamentos, remexendo na sua lasanha.

- Acorda Bella! – Rosalie falou mais alto para ver se Bella voltasse sabe-se de lá onde – onde estava? No Japão?

_Não necessariamente no Japão, mas sim no 20º andar de um certo escritório..._

- Não, só estou cansada – Bella mentiu – o dia foi cheio.

- Bom. Alice e eu iremos às compras amanhã cedo. Precisamos urgentemente de vestidos. Vamos?

- Sim. Vai ser legal. Estou precisando mesmo de um vestido. – disse Bella. Não que ela esteja preocupada com isso.

- Que ótimo! – comemorou Alice – da última vez que fizemos isso foi há quase seis anos... Com toda essa correria não tivemos mais tempo.

- É verdade – concordou Bella – mas isso não importa. Estamos juntas novamente e com tempo de sobra para fazer umas boas compras.

- Isso mesmo – comemorou Rosalie, levantando sua taça de vinho – vamos fazer um brinde.

- A quê exatamente? – perguntou Bella.

- Ao nosso sucesso profissional – começou Alice – e sentimental devo acrescentar.

Bella, Alice e Rosalie levantaram suas taças e brindaram.

- Tim-Tim – disseram as três juntas e beberam o vinho francês que Rosalie trouxe da adega de seu restaurante. E então Bella disse:

- No meu caso, só profissional... – corrigiu ela com um suspiro.

- Como assim Bella? – perguntou Alice incrédula – Claro que não! Ou por acaso não percebeu o interesse de Jacob por você?

Bella perdeu o ar. Como Alice soubera disso?

- Alice, como você...?

- Eu o conheci no caminho do café com Jasper – os olhos de Alice brilharam ao dizer o nome do irmão de Edward – Jasper o cumprimentou e me apresentou a ele dizendo que eu era sua amiga. Os olhos dele brilharam ao ouvir seu nome.

- Bom – começou Bella – ele é muito legal, educado, inteligente, lindo... Mas só o vejo como amigo. Não quero estragar a amizade.

- Você tem razão – concordou Rosalie – tem que pensar muito antes de dar um próximo passo. Se você acha que Jacob só é um amigo... Que continue assim até que se prove ao contrário.

Então Bella resolveu contar tudo as meninas. Elas eram suas melhores amigas. Podiam conversar sobre tudo.

Inclusive sobre Edward.

- Meninas – começou Bella hesitante – preciso contar umas coisas a vocês...

- Manda ver Bells – incentivou Rosalie.

Bella contou tudo em detalhes o que aconteceu desde o primeiro dia no escritório; Contou também sobre a conversa com Jessica. Perguntou o que elas achavam.

- Jessica tem razão – respondeu Alice – eu já vi isso acontecer lá na revista. Ele não quer assumir que está afim de você. Ele acha que você é apenas uma paixonite. E tem outra: Ele te conhece bem. Sabe que você é uma mulher de gênio forte e que tem uma opinião formada, e como a maioria dos homens, ele não tem coragem de ter um relacionamento com alguém como você. Essa Tanya é daquelas que não usam muito a cabeça, não pensam em coisas realmente importantes... São fáceis de enrolar. É por isso que ele está com ela.

- Eu concordo – disse Rosalie – ele tem medo de se apaixonar de verdade. Ele me lembra o Jason Reed, da faculdade. A namorada dele era a patricinha mais popular do campus. E minha colega de sala morria de amores por ele, e ele também. Mas ele não assumia por que ela era... Independente. O idiota desperdiçou a chance de sair com ela e perdeu. Ela conheceu um cara lindo do curso de Odontologia. Jason se ferrou. – terminou Rosalie com uma risadinha diabólica.

Bella ficou pasma com a quantidade de informação que Alice e Rosalie sabiam sobre Edward e Tanya. Então ela lembrou que as duas estavam de "rolo" com os irmãos dele.

Rosalie continuou.

- Emmett comentou comigo no nosso encontro. Para Edward, o trabalho vem em primeiro lugar. Tanya é só... Um passatempo. Acho que pode se chamar assim.

- Bom isso é o que nós vamos ver – disse Alice – essa festa é uma oportunidade para investigar.

- Como assim? – perguntou Bella.

- Como assim que todos os funcionários da empresa foram convidados Bella. Por acaso você pensou que ele não iria?

- Eu acho bem difícil – Bella falou com desdém – do jeito que ele é metido, ele nem vai.

- Claro que vai, por que ele não iria? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Olha Rose, pelo que eu sei, ele não vai. Só para início de conversa, ele nem almoça com os outros funcionários da empresa. Ele se acha o "rei da cocada preta".

- Que seja – cortou Alice – digamos que ele vá. O que vai fazer?

- Eu? Nada! – Bella trincou os dentes – vou ficar o mais distante dele possível dele para que a minha noite seja mais feliz. Já não basta o que eu aturo no trabalho.

Alice e Rosalie riram. Rosalie brincou: - Olha Bells, é assim que começa. Vocês brigam demais... Lembra-me a história da mamãe e do papai. Foi assim que eles começaram...

Bella fuzilou Rosalie com os olhos. Alice ignorou e disse:

- Errado Bella – corrigiu Alice – Você tem que testar.

- Traduzindo: querem que eu paquere o que chefe.

- Não exagere Bella – disse Rosalie – você só tem que descobrir o que está por trás dessa implicância dele, embora já saibamos o que é. Apenas queremos uma comprovação.

- Nem pensar – disse Bella – aquela perua vai estar com ele. Não posso fazer isso.

- Apenas tente Bells – encorajou Alice.

- Vou pensar no assunto.

Bella rolava de um lado para o outro na cama. Não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum.

Resolveu ler um pouco _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, _só para relaxar. Um tempo depois, pegou no sono.

_Do outro lado da cidade..._

- O que acha que eu devo usar Eddie? – perguntava Tanya, que estava no enorme closet de seu quarto.

- Bom, use o que acha que vai ficar bom em você. – respondeu Edward.

De tanto insistir, Edward teve que ir à casa de Tanya dar opiniões do que ela deveria usar. Mas são as amigas que fazem isso, não um namorado cheio da cara da namorada que só pensa em Chanel. Ele perguntou para ela o porquê de ela não ter chamado uma amiga. Ela simplesmente disse: _"Elas são invejosas demais para me dar opiniões que prestam. Aposto que me fariam usar uma Prada passada da moda só para rirem de mim. E a propósito, você é que tem que me dar uma opinião. Você é meu namorado. É você quem vai estar comigo durante a noite."_

"_Ai meu Deus! Vai ser uma longa noite... Será que Bella vai? _– E mais uma vez Edward caiu na armadilha de sua mente, se pegando mais uma vez pensando em Bella. Como ele queria que fosse ela ali na sua frente, só de lingerie preta Victoria Secrets, provando vários e vários vestidos...

Quer dizer, ela não estaria tão preocupada assim com roupas. Apesar do pouco tempo de convivência com Bella, ele a conhecia muito bem. Escolheria a primeira coisa que visse na sua frente e vestiria sem se que quer perguntar a opinião de alguém. Ela era autêntica, tinha seu próprio estilo. Sem falar que ela não precisava se arrumar tanto assim para ser notada. Sua beleza simples ofuscava qualquer roupa de grife. Seu rosto incrivelmente perfeito não precisava de maquiagem, pois suas bochechas eram levemente coradas e seus lábios tinham uma cor que nenhum batom tinha; seus cabelos castanho-amendoados caídos como cascata em seus ombros e costas, seus olhos hipnotizantes cor de chocolate...

- Eddie!Está ai? – Tanya estava estalando os dedos na frente de seu rosto para ver se ele acordava. Quando ele olhou para ela, ela perguntou: - o que acha?

Tanya estava com um vestido rosa de detalhes dourados na bainha da saia. Era muito justo no busto, parecia que seus seios siliconados iriam saltar para fora.

Na opinião de Edward, não era tão ruim. Até que era bonitinho. Ele não ligava a mínima, iria despistar ela na festa mesmo! Disse a ela que ficava perfeito e então ela disse que ele não precisava ficar mais, a não ser que ele quisesse ficar para mais alguma coisa...

De um modo pervertido, Tanya passou as mãos pelo peito de Edward, tentando, sem sucesso, seduzi-lo.

- O que acha de passar a noite aqui hoje hein? – disse ela com uma voz rouca, que deixaria qualquer homem subindo pelas paredes. Exceto Edward, que se esquivou de seu pedido.

- Desculpe Tanya, não estou disposto hoje – ele disse enquanto tirava as mãos de Tanya que estavam indo em direção à sua calça.

- Tudo bem querido, desculpe. Você deve ter trabalhado muito hoje. Eu entendo.

Tanya estava desconfiada. Ela era retardada, mas nem tanto. Percebeu que desde que Bella começou a trabalhar lá, ele a rejeitava. Mas é claro que ela não ia deixar barato.

No dia da festa, Alice decidiu que não iriam fazer compras.

- Que maluquice é essa tampinha? – Rosalie disse.

- Ain Rose. Esquece esse apelido pelo amor de Deus!

Bella caiu na gargalhada e aderiu à brincadeira.

- Você sempre vai ser uma tampinha Alice, é um fato genético.

Alice mostrou a língua para as duas, que riam ruidosamente em plena oito da manhã. Por pouco Bella não engasgou com seu cereal de chocolate de tanto rir.

- Gente – começou Alice – eu trabalho numa revista. O mega-closet da redação está repleto de obras primas esperando por nós.

Bella revirou os olhos.

- Vou te dizer o que é obra prima – disse Bella num tom agourento – _Monalisa, _deLeonardo da Vinci.

- Bella, você não é a melhor pessoa para chamar uma criação de um estilista famoso de obra prima.

Bella riu.

- Tudo bem Alice. Relaxa. Estou zoando.

Já no mega-closet da redação da revista de Alice, elas reviravam as araras procurando algo apropriado. No caso de Bella, algo que não parecesse "Sou aspirante a Paris Hilton".

No fim, Bella encontrou um vestido preto curto com um cinto dourado na altura da cintura, sem mangas e um baita decote em V; Rosalie achou um vestido azul, também simples, que valorizava suas pernas torneadas; e Alice achou um azul, um pouco mais escuro que o de Rosalie, também mais decotado; a saia era de babados e todo o vestido tinha detalhes de lantejoulas, acompanhado com um cinto preto na cintura.

Depois de muita insistência, Bella permitiu que Alice a maquiasse. Pediu que pelo amor de Deus não exagerasse. Elas não mexeram muito no cabelo; Bella o deixou solto, apenas prendendo algumas mechas no alto da cabeça com estrelas de strass; Rosalie fez uma trança caindo em um lado de seu ombro; Alice apenas espetou um pouco seus cabelos pretos e colocou um laço à la Lady Gaga da cor do vestido na cabeça.

Quando as produções terminaram, Bella se olhou no espelho. A maquiagem fez uma certa diferença em seu rosto. Ela parabenizou Alice.

- Alice, você é incrível! O que você fez? – perguntou Bella fascinada.

- Nada Bells - respondeu Alice com modéstia – eu apenas manjo do assunto.

- Sim, eu sei disso – respondeu Bella, se lembrando dos tempos de adolescentes, quando Alice a usava ela e a Rosalie como cobaias para maquiagem. Ainda bem que Alice tinha – e tem – muito talento.

Alice e Rosalie ficaram incríveis; Alice lembrava as fadinhas de um filme da Barbie; e Rosalie? Bom, ela estava surreal. Bella sentiu pena das outras mulheres da festa, inclusive ela.

Estavam todos animados para a festa. Ela seria na casa de Jacob, que ofereceu gentilmente sua mansão para que Ângela (que nutre uma paixão platônica por ele, que por sinal estava afim de Bella) organizasse a festa, com a ajuda de Rebeca, irmã de Jake, que era decoradora de festas; Rosalie e Alice não se cabiam dentro de si só de pensar que encontrariam os irmãos Cullen, no caso de Rosalie, seria a segunda vez; Jessica tinha certeza de que conquistaria Mike de vez; Lauren, secretária de Emmett, estava de olho em Eric; Alice estava de olho em Jasper, mas ela não teria tanto trabalho que estava pensando que teria... Jasper não via a hora de ver aquela baixinha com rosto de fada; Rosalie e Emmett já estavam praticamente namorando, isso era fato; Edward estava louco para dar um belo pé no traseiro de Tanya; e Bella esperava que isso acontecesse, embora ainda não saiba disso.

Resumindo: Tudo pode acontecer nessa festa.


	8. a festa

Jasper, Emmett e Jessica as esperavam do lado de fora do prédio. Todos estavam muito bem arrumados: Jasper vestia uma camisa de manga longa branca, calças jeans surrada e sapatênis preto; Emmett usava uma camisa azul de manga curta e calça preta; Jessica usava um vestido simples de cor champanhe, com estampa floral. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ondulados. Todo mundo estava chiquérrimo!

Quando Bella, Alice e Rosalie apareceram, Jasper e Emmett quase caíram para trás ao ver Rose e Alice. Emmett deu um assovio baixo e elogiou Rosalie, que corou violentamente.

Bella ficou de boca aberta ao ver a casa de Jacob. Era branca, de uma arquitetura colonial, com um enorme jardim repleto de rosas de cores diversas. Já haviam chegado muitas pessoas, a maioria Bella não reconheceu. Deviam ser os parentes de Ângela.

Ela os recebeu com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Usava um vestido estampado todo rodado e um scarpan bege; Ela estava sem os óculos, o que destacou seus olhos castanhos claros; seus cabelos estavam soltos, presilhas pequenas de strass em formato decoração prendiam algumas mechas.

- Que bom que vieram! – disse Ângela quando Bella a abraçou.

- Feliz aniversário! – disse Bella sorrindo, entregando o presente à Ângela (uma bolsa Victor Hugo que Alice comprara.) – essas são Alice e Rosalie, minhas amigas.

- É um prazer conhecê-las. Fiquem à vontade. – disse Ângela ao abrir espaço na porta para que todos entrassem.

Seguido por Bella, Rosalie e Alice deram um abraço em Ângela; Jessica fez o mesmo, entregando um presente; Jasper abraçou-a e desejou feliz aniversário; e Emmett, com todo seu tamanho, deu um enorme abraço de urso em Ângela, levantando-a e girando-a, quase fazendo a coitada perder o ar. Ângela parecia uma criança pequena no abraço de Emmett.

Música: Lady Gaga – Poker Face

A casa estava cheia. Havia uma sala depois do corredor que parecia uma boate. Luzes coloridas dançavam junto com os convidados ao som de Lady Gaga. No canto direito da sala, havia uma mesa de comida, e ao lado desta estava um pequeno bar, onde barman's faziam manobras com as garrafas enquanto preparavam drink's coloridos para os convidados.

- Uau! – Bella, Alice, Rosalie e Jessica exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. E Jessica falou: - capricharam hein?

- Na verdade não fiz nada – disse Ângela que estava logo atrás – a irmã do Jake é especialista em festas. Foi ela quem organizou tudo.

- Onde ele está? – Bella perguntou de repente.

- Está conversando com alguns convidados. – Ângela respondeu – Bom, aproveitem a festa. Vou ali receber os outros convidados.

Bella e Jessica logo ficaram sozinhas, pois Jasper levou Alice para tomar um drink e Emmett e Rosalie foram dançar. Elas resolveram andar pela festa... Até que Mike apareceu. E então Bella ficou sozinha. Enquanto isso, Edward e Tanya chegavam à festa. Tanya estava com o vestido rosa com detalhes dourados, com uma sandália mais dourada ainda; sem falar nas jóias que usava; Edward usava uma camiseta manga longa azul-clara e uma calça preta. Para a sua sorte, Tanya reencontrou uma amiga de infância na festa, e resolveu falar com ela – na verdade, queria se exibir. É claro que Edward aproveitou para sumir no meio da multidão. Conversou com alguns colegas e circulou por dentro da casa. No caminho encontrou Ângela e parabenizou-a.

Música: Enrique Inglesias – Like it

Na sala/boate, Bella foi em direção à mesa de comida; os doces e salgados que enfeitavam a mesa pareciam bem suculentos. Lá encontrou Eric, que logo foi cercado por Lauren. Bella então olhou para o enorme salão, procurando algum rosto conhecido – inclusive o de Edward.

E então avistou Jacob, que já a tinha avistado e estava indo na sua direção. Ele a olhava fascinado.

- Nossa Bella, você está fascinante – disse Jacob com um enorme sorriso.

Bella corou.

- Obrigada Jake. Você também.

E era verdade. Jacob usava uma camisa xadrez azul com mangas até os cotovelos, valorizando seus braços musculosos e calça preta. Seus cabelos estavam mais arrepiados do que de costume.

- O que está achando da festa? – perguntou ele quase gritando por causa da música alta.

- Está demais! Parabéns. – Bella gritou mais alto, e então falou, quer dizer, gritou: - Vamos lá para fora!

Foram caminhar no jardim. Bella não havia reparado direito, mas havia também, além das rosas, muitas estátuas espalhadas pelo jardim. Por um momento se sentiu em um museu ao ar livre.

- Você mora sozinho aqui? – perguntou Bella.

- Não. Meus pais e minhas irmãs moram aqui também.

- Hmm. Bom, eu não conseguiria morar em uma casa dessa sozinha.

- Eu também não – continuou Jacob – só mudamos para cá porque meu pai gostou muito dessa casa.

- Onde estão seus pais e suas irmãs?

- Apenas Rebecca, minha irmã mais nova, mora aqui. Meus pais estão viajando a negócios e minha irmã mais velha está estudando na Califórnia. Bom, e você?

- Eu moro com minhas amigas de infância; meus pais se mudaram para Jacksonville assim que fui para Londres e eu não tenho irmãos.

Bella e Jacob ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, e quanto mais conhecia sobre Jacob, mais tinha certeza de que ele era o irmão que ela não teve. Bella tentou demonstrar isso de uma maneira para não magoá-lo.

Eles voltaram para dentro da casa e alguns amigos de Jacob o chamaram. Bella disse que ele podia ir, que iria circular pela festa.

Voltou para a sala onde rolava a festa resolveu beber um drink. Escolheu um Martini que com algum truque do barman ficara azul. Dentro da taça tinha uma cereja, que deixou a bebida ainda mais atraente. No meio da multidão, Bella avistou Rose e Emmett dançando. Alice a encontrou no balcão do bar.

- Ai está você Bells – disse Alice com um sorrisinho diabólico.

- É aqui estou eu... Onde está Jasper?

- No celular. Eu só vim pegar uma bebida.

Bella ficou curiosa. – E aí, rolou?

- Quase Bella! – Alice quicava no balcão de nervosismo. – eu tenho que ser paciente, ele é muito tímido.

Bella apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Música: **Crank it up – Ashley Tisdale**

Três drink's depois, Bella resolveu andar pela festa. Durante o passeio, resolveu ir ao banheiro dar uma olhada no espelho. Subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao mesmo. Ela nem sabia como achou o banheiro. Além de não conhecer a casa, estava meio tonta.

Quando chegou perto do banheiro, a porta se abriu e ela topou com alguém... Outra vez.

_Mas que droga! Virou carma!_ Praguejou Bella mentalmente enquanto era amparada pela pessoa que saía do banheiro. Se ele não a tivesse segurado, ela tinha caído, por causa do scarpan com um salto enorme e também por causa dos martinis.

Então ela viu quem era.

Edward levou o maior susto quando abriu a porta. Se não segurasse a garota, ela cairia. Quando ele viu que era Bella, ele congelou.

Ele a estava segurando pela cintura, e ela por sua vez o agarrara pelos braços fortes dele. As pernas de Bella estavam entrelaçadas nas dele e os rostos estavam a cm um do outro. Seus olhos se encontraram. Os verdes-esmeralda mergulharam no mar de chocolate; Edward se sentiu preso ao olhar confuso de Bella, que logo se transformaram em desejo. Bella reparou que não era a única a sentir uma corrente elétrica pairando entre os dois, pois os olhos de Edward se tornaram brilhantes e excitados.

Com muito esforço, Bella disse:

- Mas que droga! De novo? – ela disse com a voz entrecortada.

Mas Edward nunca dizia nada. Ele apenas a olhava. Ele nunca a vira daquele jeito. Com um vestido preto superdecotado e que deixava também suas pernas de fora, ela estava mais linda do que nunca. Seu olhar passou pelos olhos de Bella, parando em seus lábios rosados que estavam ainda mais atraentes por causa do gloss de pêssego que ela passara.

De longe, Tanya via tudo.

Era incrível como ela conseguia espionar sem ser notada. Deveria trabalhar para a CIA.

Ela estava completamente furiosa. Ela sempre tivera razão: Bella era a causa da crise de seu relacionamento com Edward.

_Vadia! _Saiu em silêncio para que não fosse surpreendida. Queria surpreender.

Enquanto isso, Bella tentava se libertar do olhar de Edward. A essa altura, já estava ofegando.

- S-s-será que dá me largar _almofadinha_?

O apelido indesejável pareceu tirá-lo do transe.

- Claro _garçonete _– disse ele soltando-a com um sorriso debochado. Bella ainda sentia a pulsação acelerada. O sangue martelava em sua cabeça.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Vai ficar até quando me perseguindo pelos banheiros? – disse ele com um sorriso torto.

- Vê se não enche. Eu nem sabia que você estava aqui.

Edward suspirou.

- Você e essa sua língua nervosa...

- Nem vem! Não estamos no escritório, ok? Me poupe das implicâncias! – retrucou Bella, sustentando seu olhar por pirraça.

Mas Edward nunca desviava os olhos. Ele ficou sério de repente, deixando Bella nervosa. Seu olhar era intenso. Não era como do primeiro dia dela na Construtora, talvez tivesse a ver com o decote.

- Está olhando o que? – perguntou Bella de um modo petulante.

Ele hesitou. Não sabia se era certo dizer a verdade.

_Mas que se dane! _– uma voz soou dentro de sua mente.

- Você está extraordinariamente linda – disse ele com uma voz completamente sedutora.

Bella quase desmaiou. O modo como ele disse a deixou com o rosto queimando.

- Hmm... Obrigada – ela agradeceu, e acrescentou: - você também não está nada mal.

_Melhor dizendo: Você está incrivelmente sexy..._

- Com licença – disse Bella se afastando dali. Edward respirou aliviado. Por segundos ele não a agarrou ali naquele corredor e não a beijou.

Bella saiu cambaleando de tão nervosa. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Sua respiração era ofegante, seu coração batia acelerado e ela sentia que seu rosto estava violentamente corado. Se lembrava nitidamente do modo como Edward a olhava, segurava e como estava sua voz ao elogiá-la: _Você está extraordinariamente linda..._

Argh! O que estava acontecendo afinal? Ela estava realmente sentindo algo por Edward que não fosse antipatia?

Ela se sentia terrivelmente deliciada ao lembrar-se do modo como ele a fitava, como a segurava; Nunca ninguém teve aquele tipo de reação com ela.

Mas Bella não era a única que estava sentido _algo estranho; _Edward ainda estava parado, olhando para a direção onde Bella saiu. O que ele sentiu ao segurá-la tão perto dele não tem explicação. Ele tinha a respiração irregular, seu coração batia descompassado e suas mãos formigavam; Ele aproximou-as para perto do rosto e sentiu o aroma floral do perfume de Bella: Era _inebriante..._

Então ele chegou à conclusão de que havia uma explicação sim; Ele só não percebeu antes porque era uma coisa que jamais sentira na vida.

Edward Cullen estava perdidamente apaixonado por Bella Swan.

música: Cascada – Evacuate the DanceFloor

Bella desceu as escadas com cuidado para não cair. Estava meio tonta por causa da bebida – e por causa do acontecido com Edward. Foi em direção ao bar e pediu mais um Martini. Ela estava começando a se acalmar, quando Tanya apareceu.

Tanya estava bonita, de verdade. Mas até Bella que torcia o nariz para a moda e que não entendia bulhufas nenhuma disso, percebeu. Apesar de ser modelo, Tanya não tinha senso de moda porcaria nenhuma. Ela usava um vestido rosa com detalhes dourados na saia; suas pernas estavam à mostra; seus cabelos louro mel estavam soltos ondulados; até ai tudo bem, o que estragava realmente era as sandálias douradas e as jóias que ela usava. Ela parecia um lustre.

_Hmm... ali estava ela, aquela arquitetinha de quinta! _Tanya pensou diabolicamente. Também reparou no que Bella usava; o bichinho verde da inveja parecia ter picado-a.

Aproximou-se da assistente de Edward a fim de acabar com a _festinha _dela.

- Oi "assistente do Edward"! – disse ela com um falso animo.

- Bella Swan, por favor – Bella a corrigiu.

- Oh sim, Bella – disse Tanya – está gostando da festa?

- Está ótima sim. – Bella respondeu sem a menor vontade.

- Yeah, eu notei isso lá encima. – disse Tanya num tom irônico.

Bella sentiu a pulsação voltar a acelerar.

- Como é?

- Não se faça de idiota garota! – disse Tanya aumentando o tom de voz – eu quero te dizer uma coisa, melhor, mandar, que você fique longe do Edward.

Bella respondeu com uma voz irônica sem se deixar abalar por aquele piti de mulher mau amada.

- Desculpe queridinha, não posso. Ele é meu patrão e eu tenho que aturar ele todos os dias. – ela não ligava mais para ter que aturar Edward todos os dias, achava era uma ideia tentadora.

O rosto de Tanya ficou vermelho-vivo.

- Se você não me obedecer, eu...

- Você o quê? – gritou Bella levantando-se do banco do bar, intimidando Tanya.

Tanya não sabia o que fazer. Era do tipo que ladrava mais não mordia.

Bella aproveitou-se da falta de ação de Tanya e ameaçou.

- Escuta aqui aprendiz de Paris Hilton! 1º: como eu já disse, não posso ficar longe de Edward - _porque eu não posso e não quero_ – uma voz disse na sua cabeça – ele é meu patrão! E 2º: é melhor sair daqui! Não estrague a minha noite senão eu estrago a sua cara!

Morrendo de medo, Tanya saiu dali.

Bella ficou mais furiosa ainda! O namorado, noivo dela, que seja! Dá encima dela e ela que tem que ouvir escândalo de uma aprendiz de perua!

A raiva a fez pedir outro Martini. Desta vez, dose dupla.

Uma música que Bella adorava dançar pela sala enquanto estava sozinha em casa começa a tocar.

Música: Somebody to Love – Leighton Meester

Os Martini's que Bella consumiu começaram a fazer efeito; ela era muito tímida e não dançava na frente de ninguém, nem de Rosalie e Alice, suas melhores amigas.

Bella levantou-se e se dirigiu ao centro da pista de dança. A letra da musica também era um dos motivos para que Bella gostasse ainda mais dela.

_Paris, France to Michigan_

___London town and through Berlin__  
_

_Can't believe this place I'm in__  
_

_Everywhere and back again__  
_

_Porcelain and China dolls__  
_

_Give me one and I've seen them all__  
_

_Got my back against the wall__  
_

_Wonder where I'll be tomorrow__  
_  
Bella balançava-se ao ritmo da música. De um lado, Rosalie a encarava incrédula. Nunca vira Bella daquele jeito. Só podia estar bêbada.

De repente Edward entra na sala à procura de Tanya. Estava disposto a terminar tudo. Ele se arrependia amargamente de ter se relacionado com ela. Ela nuca foi a pessoa certa para ele. _Se Bella tivesse aparecido dois anos antes..._

Então ele a vê na pista de dança, que estava um pouco vazia, então Bella podia ser muito bem reconhecida entre as poucas pessoas que dançavam sensualmente ao som da música. Além de dançar, Bella também cantava junto com Leighton.

_Is there somebody who still believes in love?__  
_

_I know you're out there__  
_

_There's gotta be somebody, __  
_

_I searched around the world but __  
_

_I can't seem to find somebody to love…_

Para Edward, apenas Bella estava ali. O modo como ela balançava os quadris e como movimentava suas mãos era hipnotizante. Como ele nunca havia percebido Bella antes? Durante todos esses dias de convivência, ele via, sentia algo, mas achava que era bobagem; As brigas nunca deixaram ele perceber. A vontade de ir até Bella e levá-la para um lugar onde pudessem conversar era tentadora. Mas esperaria até resolver o abacaxi chamado Tanya Denali; Ele sabia muito bem que ela faria um escândalo, então resolveu levá-la para um lugar isolado da casa... Quando ele a encontrasse, é claro.

Enquanto isso, observava Bella dançar; Cada movimento que ela fazia o deixava ainda mais fascinado por ela. Ele nunca iria entender. Como uma garota simples como Bella podia ter um poder tão forte sobre ele? Desde o primeiro dia, na lanchonete?

Era como se ela fosse uma _feiticeira._

_Is there somebody who still believes in love?__  
_

_I know you're out there__  
_

_There's gotta be somebody, __  
_

_I searched around the world but __  
_

_I can't seem to find somebody to love___

_You say hello, I say goodbye..._

Conforme a musica foi acabando, Bella foi abrindo os olhos e saindo da pista. E Tanya apareceu bem atrás de Edward, o surpreendendo fitando Bella como se ela fosse a coisa mais importante para ele.

Mas ela era. A partir daquele momento.

- Aí está você queridinho – disse Tanya com a voz rouca, passando as mãos pelos braços de Edward, cheia de amor para dar.

Era uma pena que ele não a queria.

Edward se esquivou de seu pedido, afastando seu braço e pegando sua mão: - vem, vamos conversar. – disse ele num tom frio.

Tanya achava que tinha ganhado o dia, que iria finalmente tirar o atraso, que Bella era apenas uma nuvem passageira. É claro que ela estava enganada.

Edward a levou para fora da casa, indo para o jardim, onde tinha vários casais se atracando como se estivessem famintos. O fato de que Edward a estava levando para uma área silenciosa do jardim pareceu dar mais ânimo à Tanya.

No lado de dentro, Bella mandava ver nos Martini's. Prometeu que aquele seria o último. Se tomasse mais um, entraria em coma alcoólico. Sorte dela que ela não se embriagava fácil, ela ainda se sentia sóbria.

Música: Blood on the dance floor – Michael Jackson

Ângela apareceu no meio da multidão para falar com Bella.

- O que está achando da festa? – perguntou à Bella toda animada.

Agora sim Bella se sentia a vontade para falar com alguém. Ela gostava muito de Ângela.

- Está demais! – Bella sorriu. – você mandou muito bem.

- Ah, que nada! Agradeça à Rebecca e à Jake. – disse Ângela suspirando.

Então a ficha de Bella caiu. Falou sem pensar.

- Você está afim de Jacob! – disse Bella estreitando os olhos.

Ângela corou.

- Eu? Não! Imagina!

- Pode falar! Eu vejo como você olha para ele, e quando fala dele... Pode confiar em mim!

- Bom... É verdade sim. Mas por favor! Não conta para ninguém!

- É claro que não Ângela! Eu nunca faria isso!

- Obrigada.

- Mas... Porque você não... se declara?

- Bom, eu não sei se é uma ideia muito boa... E ele é super afim de você!

- Eu sei Ang... Mas eu só o vejo como um amigo, e eu já demonstrei isso à ele. Aproveite a festa e se declare!

- Não sei Bella... E se ele me rejeitar? – perguntou Ângela hesitante.

- Ele não irá fazer isso. Se declare aos poucos. Tente demonstrar que você sente algo especial por ele... e então fale tudo de uma vez!

- Vou tentar tomar coragem – Ângela suspirou e se afastou.

- Não se esqueça de me contar depois o que rolou! E boa sorte! – gritou Bella.

Ângela a olhou por cima do ombro e gritou também: - Obrigada!

Bella torceu para que tudo desse certo para Ângela.

- O QUÊ? – Tanya sentia seu queixo cair.

- Isso mesmo Tanya. Não posso mais continuar assim. Eu estou infeliz!

- Como assim? Infeliz? – disse Tanya quase chorando – Vamos Edward, é só uma má fase! Você não pode se render assim! Por favor!

Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Edward já estava pronto para fazer isso há quase um ano e meio; Ele só precisava de um motivo.

Bella.

Japer e Alice, que estavam se beijando ali perto sem ninguém vê-los, escutavam tudo.

- É aquela vadiazinha da Bella não é? – exclamou Tanya adivinhando.

Aquilo foi como um tapa na cara de Edward. Mas ele não ia deixar assim.

- Não se atreva a falar mais assim de Bella na minha frente. – rosnou para Tanya.

- Eu sabia que era ela! Eu sabia! – ela repetia sem parar, então falou: - Mas que droga! Com uma namorada gostosa como eu do seu lado você quer me trocar por aquilo? – ela ria com desdém.

- Pode apostar que você não chega aos pés dela. – começou Edward – e eu já estou cansado de você Tanya! Você é fútil, mesquinha e só olha para o seu próprio umbigo! Não te agüento mais! Acabou!

Ele saiu dali deixando Tanya congelada; precisava seriamente beber algo para se acalmar.

Do lado e dentro da festa, Bella estava sentada observando as pessoas dançando. Quando ela olha para o lado, nota que James Sanchez se aproxima dela. Ele a olhava como se ela tivesse uma placa em seu pescoço dizendo _estou comível. _É claro que Bella não estava parecendo uma qualquer, mas quando se trata de James, tudo que tiver usando saia é comível.

- Olá docinho – disse ele ao se aproximar dela.

_Argh! _Bella revirou os olhos.

Aquela noite iria ser de porre.


	9. apaixonada pelo chefe! Arg Porquê?

_**Ah estou muito feliz que gostaram da minha fic!Então vou postar mais um hoje ok?**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas! **___

- É Srta. Swan, por favor. – corrigiu Bella já se irritando.

- Desculpe Srta. Swan – disse, se aproximando mais de Bella, que não estava gostando nada disso.

- Sabia que você é a garota mais linda desta festa?

- Não me diga? – disse ela revirando os olhos. Ele estava bêbado e não podia ver nada de saias que para ele era lindo.

_Tarado! _– Bufou Bella se afastando.

- Vem. Vamos dançar um pouquinho.

- Não, obrigada – disse ela se levantando – e por favor, largue do meu pé!

Bella saiu, indo em direção ao corredor que dava para o resto da sala, mas James a alcançou e a puxou pelo braço.

- Hey! Me solta!

- Qual é docinho – disse ele com uma voz maliciosa – Vamos nos divertir.

Quando Bella percebeu que ele não iria soltá-la, ela tentou se posicionar entre os braços de ferro de James de uma forma que ela pudesse dar uma bela joelhada entre suas pernas. Nesse momento, Edward entrava no corredor, e ao perceber que era Bella sendo atacada, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

James Cambaleou para trás, mas surpreendeu Bella com uma bofetada.

- Vadia! – e então Bella caiu no chão.

- Tire as mãos dela canalha! – Edward rosnou, empurrando James para longe de Bella.

- Qual é Cullen – disse James sorrindo com malícia – porque você não vai atrás do seu preojetinho de perua e me deixa aqui com a sua _secretariazinha_?

Aquilo deixou Edward ainda mais furioso. Ele simplesmente partiu para cima de James, que foi pego de surpresa. Edward socou seu rosto com tanta força que Bella, que estava caída no chão sentindo gosto de sangue em sua boca, ouviu o nariz de James quebrar.

- Se da próxima vez você chegar perto dela, eu te mato! – ameaçou Edward.

Bella estava assustada. Nunca vira Edward furioso daquele jeito; Nem no escritório, quando eles trocavam alfinetadas durante o expediente. Mas mesmo assim, nunca se sentira tão segura em toda sua vida; Ver Edward a defender daquele jeito a fez sentir um frio na barriga.

Edward se virou e foi até Bella. Vê-la naquele estado o deixou ainda mais furioso com James. Resolveu sair dali antes que cometesse um assassinato.

- Você está bem? – perguntou a Bella preocupado.

- Sim. Só estou um pouco tonta. – respondeu Bella colocando a mão na cabeça.

- Vem, - disse Edward pegando-a pela cintura – vamos sair daqui.

Mas antes de sair do corredor, Edward se virou para James e disse:

- E tem mais James, está demitido!

Bella aproveitou-se do momento e resolveu se vingar.

- E vadia é a sua mamãezinha! – rosnou ela dando um chute na barriga de James, que rolou de lado e fuzilou Bella e Edward com os olhos.

Bella meio que se arrependeu de xingar a mãe de James, ela não tinha culpa de ter um filho tão imbecil como ele.

Edward a levou para fora da casa, indo em direção ao seu carro. No caminho, Bella viu Ângela e Jacob conversarem. Torceu para que tudo desse certo para Ângela. Quando Bella percebeu para onde estava indo, congelou no meio do caminho.

- Para onde você vai me levar? – perguntou ela atônita.

- Vou te levar para casa. – respondeu Edward na defensiva.

- Mas eu vou ficar na festa. – ela bateu o pé.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele com um sorriso de deboche – Porque todo mundo vai ficar no seu pé querendo saber o que aconteceu com sua boca. – terminou fitando tempo demais os lábios de Bella.

Então ela se lembrou da bofetada e amaldiçoou James.

- Ah, é verdade... Droga! – disse Bella passando a mão no corte no canto do lábio inferior – Mas está muito ruim?

- Não – respondeu Edward – só precisa de um curativo para não inflamar nem inchar.

- Argh! Só por que eu queria ficar um pouco na festa...

Edward apenas riu e abriu a porta do carro para Bella.

Enquanto saíam da casa de Jacob, Bella percebeu que faltava alguém.

- Onde está Tanya?

Edward deu de ombros.

- Por aí.

Bella riu.

- Como assim?

Edward suspirou.

- Tanya ficou na festa. Talvez a essa hora esteja se embriagando por causa do fim do noivado.

Bella sentiu o queixo cair.

- Vocês terminaram? – Ela não pode deixar de ficar feliz com isso.

- Sim. Para falar a verdade, nunca devia ter tido nada com ela. Eu sempre achei que ela era a pessoa certa para mim, pois nos conhecemos desde o primário. Fomos muito próximos, muito amigos. E me enganei achando que por esse motivo Tanya tinha que ser minha mulher.

- Hmm... – foi só o que Bella disse. Ela evitou falar; não queria deixar transparecer sua extrema felicidade que sentia naquele momento. Edward não amava Tanya. Ele estava sozinho...

Edward evitou comentar mais alguma coisa sobre Tanya. Ele não queria demonstrar para Bella que estava feliz em terminar com Tanya; talvez não fosse uma boa ideia... Agora. Ele tinha medo do que Bella pensasse.

Assim ficaram os dois sem demonstrar nenhum pingo de satisfação pelo assunto.

Com o silêncio, a corrente elétrica começou a rondar os dois. Bella ficou tensa, seu coração pareceu acelerar e suas bochechas começaram a corar. Com Edward não estava diferente: seu coração pareceu disparar, sua respiração começou a acelerar e suas mãos grudaram forte no volante. E então resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Posso te fazer umas... Perguntas?

- C-c-claro. – Bella gaguejou surpresa.

- Que tipo de musica você ouve?

- A maioria das vezes Rock. – respondeu ela imediatamente.

- Alguma banda preferida?

- Green Day, Muse...

- Bom gosto.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Bella orgulhosa.

- Qual sua cor preferida?

- Vermelho ou roxo.

- Salada ou hambúrguer?

- Milhões de vezes hambúrguer!

- Livro?

- O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Para quê tanta pergunta?

- Curiosidade. – respondeu Edward dando de ombros.

Bella estava tão absorta na conversa que não percebeu que Edward não a estava levando para sua casa.

- Para onde você está me levando?  
- Para a minha casa. – respondeu Edward meio tenso. Bella perdeu a respiração por alguns segundos. – Você vai ficar lá até suas amigas voltarem da festa. Não vou te deixar sozinha. Não está sóbria o suficiente. – completou ele com uma risadinha.

- É claro que estou sóbria – Bella se defendeu.

- Mas é melhor prevenir. – respondeu Edward num tom brincalhão.

Bella começou a sentir seu estômago se agitar. Como assim? Ela e Edward? Sozinhos? E na casa dele? Mas ela não deveria se sentir assim. O relacionamento dos dois era extremamente profissional; sem falar nas brigas. Mas algumas coisas mudaram com o tempo: Ele começou a elogiá-la, o modo como a olhava parecia ter mudado...

Sem falar que Tanya Denali estava fora da jogada.

Edward percebeu seu chilique.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. – respondeu Bella imediatamente. – Por quê?

- Parece nervosa.

- Não. Estou bem.

Edward e Bella chegaram ao prédio e foram em direção ao elevador.

De repente Bella se sentiu tonta e se apoiou na parede do elevador.

- Nossa – disse ela com uma mão na cabeça – aqueles Martini's são fortes demais.

Bella quase caiu no chão quando Edward a pegou pela cintura.

- Eu disse que você não estava totalmente sóbria. – disse ele rindo.

Aquela aproximação deixou o clima mais tenso. E a corrente que ambos sentiam no carro, era mais forte dessa vez.

Então Bella sentiu um impulso louco de tocar o rosto de Edward, passear seus dedos por seus cabelos cor de bronze, aproximar ainda mais seu rosto do dele e beijá-lo... Mas que droga! O que estava acontecendo?

Bella, assim como Edward, tentou se controlar.

- Eu já estou melhor – disse Bella se afastando – foi só uma tontura.

- Quantos drink's você bebeu? – perguntou Edward com a voz entrecortada, ainda nervoso.

- Não sei dizer... Uns sete.

- Não deveria beber assim – disse Edward balançando a cabeça.

Bella revirou os olhos.

- Eu bebo o quanto eu quiser entendeu? Não se meta no que não é da sua conta.

_Mas você é da minha conta!_

- Mas você é chata hein! – disse ele rindo.

- É só não se meter na minha vida! – disse Bella fazendo tromba.

Edward só ria. Estava se divertindo a beça com o porre de Bella. Ela o fuzilou com os olhos.

Bella já estava se sentindo claustrofóbica dentro do elevador. Sem falar na corrente elétrica que passeava ali dentro; mas alguns segundos e Bella faria besteira.

- Não vamos sair daqui nunca?

- Relaxa _garçonete _– disse ele ainda sorrindo – já estamos quase chegando.

- Se me chamar de _garçonete _mais uma vez...

- Vai fazer o quê? – disse ele se aproximando de Bella, que já estava ofegando – me processar?

- E-eu não estava pensando nisso... Até que não é uma má ideia. – respondeu Bella.

Enfim a porta abriu. Estavam na cobertura, no 26º andar. Não dava nem para ouvir o barulho da rua.

Quando Edward abriu a porta, Bella ficou impressionada como que viu. O apartamento era enorme e era tudo muito chique, dos móveis à decoração.

- Minha nossa! – ela ofegou – para quê uma casa tão grande? Que exagero!

- Isso porque você não viu o resto – disse Edward se exibindo.

- Metido! – Bella disse baixinho.

- Por que não senta no sofá e fica quieta enquanto eu pego um kit de primeiros socorros?

- Edward, vá à... – começou Bella, mas Edward já havia desaparecido.

Ela gemeu e foi em direção ao sofá. Era mais confortável que sua cama. Livrou-se dos sapatos, sentindo seus pés latejarem. Como ela sentia falta do All Star...

Edward voltou com uma maletinha branca. Sentou-se de frente para Bella ( que já sentia sua respiração irregular ) e então começou a passar um líquido de cheiro forte no lábio de Bella.

Música: Sex on Fire – Kings of Leon

- Ai! – reclamou Bella se afastando – isso arde!

- Larga de frescura Bella – disse Edward se divertindo.

- Frescura? – contradisse Bella aumentando o tom de voz – Isso arde seu palhaço!

- Será que dá para ficar quieta? – reclamou ele se divertindo ainda mais.

- Deixa que eu faça isso, é só me arrumar um espelho.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Não, eu faço.

- Vá devagar então – Bella disse vencida – isso dói demais.

Edward concordou e continuou o curativo. Bella percebeu então que o sorriso debochado de Edward foi dando lugar a uma expressão raivosa.

- Que cara é essa? – perguntou ela curiosa – parece que quer matar alguém.

- Eu tenho vontade de matar James por ter feito isso. – rosnou ele.

Bella revirou os olhos.

- Para com isso – disse Bella sorrindo – não foi nada.

- Nada? – perguntou ele incrédulo – ele te dá um tapa e você disse que não foi nada?

- Relaxa – tranqüilizou Bella – isso passa. E eu não sei para quê tanta preocupação! Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

- Não sabe não – disse ele com o sorriso de deboche que Bella adorava ver – se eu não apareço naquele corredor, sabe lá o que ele teria feito com você.

- Será que dá para parar de se exibir?

Ele não disse nada, apenas sorria.

Enquanto Edward fazia o curativo, Bella o observava. Nunca imaginava que tudo aquilo iria acontecer. Uns dias atrás estavam em pé de guerra com ele, e agora ela estava aqui, na casa dele, esperando que ele termine esse bendito curativo porque ela não iria agüentar muito tempo. Onde ele tocava seu rosto, seus lábios, ela sentia que formigava. A única coisa que ela queria naquele momento era que ele a beijasse.

- Por que o demitiu? – perguntou Bella de repente.

- Hmm? – Edward parecia distraído.

- Porque demitiu James?

- Ele já estava me dando nos nervos – ele começou – e o que aconteceu hoje foi a gota d'água. Ele não deveria tratá-la dessa maneira! Você não é uma zinha que ele acha por aí. Homens como ele não merecem mulheres como você.

_No meu caso já é meio diferente..._

Edward percebeu que as bochechas de Bella começaram a ficar rosadas; isso a deixou ainda mais linda.

- I-i-isso foi um elogio? – Bella engasgou-se.

- Sim – disse ele – mulheres como você são raras. Você não liga para regime, com seu estilo de musica certamente usa calça skinny e regatas surradas nas horas vagas, é inteligente... – disse ele olhando nos olhos de Bella – e é linda. O homem que conquistar seu coração terá muita sorte.

_Espero que esse homem seja eu futuramente._

_Ele nem imagina que ele é esse homem de sorte..._

Os dois estavam perdidos em pensamentos. Então Bella agradeceu.

- O-obrigada.

- Por nada. – e então ele diz: - pronto. Acabei.

- Obrigada de novo. – Bella agradeceu.

- Bom, fique à vontade. A casa é sua.

- Não vou abusar – brincou Bella – só quero um copo d'água e ver TV.

Edward ligou a TV e Bella pegou um copo d'água. Sentaram-se no sofá e começaram a conversar. Mas era um tipo diferente de conversa; nada a ver com projetos ou sobre a empresa; Falaram sobre assuntos pessoais. Edward falou sobre sua vida e Bella fez o mesmo. Não eram _almofadinha _ou _garçonete_; nem _Sr. Cullen_ ou _Srta. Swan_. Eram apenas Edward e Bella, descobrindo que havia algo escondido por trás das brigas e provocações.

Então Bella decidiu que estava na hora de parar de fingir. Não havia mais o que duvidar; resolveu parar de fugir do que estava claro, óbvio, bem na sua cara, que não havia percebido antes por causa das brigas.

De que estava apaixonada por Edward Cullen.


	10. hopeless

_**Bella finalmente descobriu que está apaixonada por Edward. Já tinha passado da hora...**_

_O filme que estava passando não era tão interessante quanto pareceu ser, só um filme de ação com efeitos especiais completamente sem noção e sem alguma história com sentido._

_- Nossa! Que filme horrível! – queixou-se Edward._

_- Vamos continuar vendo – sugeriu Bella – talvez o filme fique mais interessante..._

_Edward negou com a cabeça e levantou-se do sofá, se sentando ao lado de Bella, que já estava sentindo seu estômago se encher de borboletas._

_- Acho que não – sussurrou ele enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos nos cabelos de Bella, que estava com a respiração fraca – temos coisas melhores para fazer._

_O olhar fulminante de Edward a fez perder a respiração de vez; Ela estava perdida naquele mar esmeralda... E então ele tocou seus lábios com os dela._

_Assim que aconteceu, os dois perderam a noção da consciência. Os braços de Bella envolveram o pescoço de Edward, que por sua vez estava com as mãos no rosto e cintura de Bella, que sentiu seu sangue ferver. Ela começou a correr seus dedos pelos cabelos cor de bronze de Edward, puxando com força. O toque fez Edward gemer e rolar até pairar encima de dela._

_Bella o prendeu no meio de suas pernas enquanto Edward explorava seu pescoço com os lábios e descia suas mãos até as suas pernas, levantando a saia de seu vestido. Um arrepio de excitação percorreu seu corpo. "É agora...!" Quando uma música começou a tocar do nada. _

_I know you've suffered__  
_

_But I don't want you to hide__  
_

_It's cold and loveless__  
_

_I won't let you be denied___

_Soothing__  
_

_I'll make you feel pure__  
_

_Trust me__  
_

_You can be sure___

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart__  
_

_I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask__  
_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past__  
_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your__heart…_

_A música se tornou mais clara, trazendo também uma luz branca..._

E então Bella acordou. Ao longe ouviu Muse cantando Undiclosed Desires.

_Droga!_ Bella lamentou. Era apenas um sonho...

E então percebeu que estava em um quarto megaluxuoso, deitada numa cama king-size que caberia sem esforço cinco pessoas do seu tamanho. E com uma dor insuportável de cabeça. Tentava lembrar-se de como foi parar ali...

Céus! Estava na cama de Edward!

Porém estava sozinha. E de roupas.

Bella acalmou-se quando percebeu que estava ali apenas dormindo. Lembrava-se pouco do que acontecera na festa depois de três Martini's. Não se lembrava com clareza, mas lembrava. Dançando completamente tonta no meio da pista de dança; Do tarado do James lhe dando uma bofetada; Edward aparecendo do nada e batendo em James; ele levando-a em para seu apartamento; Fazendo um curativo nela... Sentindo alguém levantá-la do sofá...

_Dez minutos depois de começar o filme mais sem graça que já vira na vida, Bella adormeceu. Edward fitava a TV sem realmente ver algo; Não queria olhar na direção de Bella, pois cada vez que a olhava sentia como se tocá-la dependesse sua vida. Depois de um tempo, resolveu olhar. Ela dormira. Caminhou-se até ela e a pegou nos braços. Pelo breve momento que a carregou até seu quarto, sentiu como se tivesse o seu mundo inteiro ali, seguro com ele. Era uma ótima sensação. Acomodou-a na sua cama, pensando se era uma boa ideia ficar ali, deitado ao seu lado, ficar olhando seu rosto sereno enquanto ela dormia profundamente, acariciá-la... Mas não. Uma coisa de cada vez, pensou ele. Levantou-se e foi para o quarto de hóspedes._

Bella se levantou da camae foi ao banheiro; seu queixo quase caiu quando entrou. Que tamanho de banheiro era esse? Era três vezes maior que o banheiro dela! Havia uma enorme banheira de hidromassagem, um box com um mega chuveiro... Sem falar na enorme pia e no gigante espelho à sua frente, e então viu seu reflexo. Credo! O que era aquilo! Parecia que estava fantasiada para alguma festa de halloween com seu vestido e cara amassadas e os cabelos parecendo um ninho de pássaro. Imediatamente abriu o armário e pegou uma escova e passou nos cabelos. Agora que estava parecendo um cabelo de novo ela lavou a boca com enxaguante bucal. Deu uma ajeitada no vestido e foi em direção à sala. Quando entrou no corredor, sentiu um cheiro forte de torradas e bacon. Seu estômago reagiu. Apressou os passos.

Mas antes Bella percebeu uma porta entreaberta. A fome deu lugar à curiosidade (temporariamente, é claro) e ela entrou. Era um escritório.

Mas o que chamou sua atenção foi à prateleira repleta de livros atrás da mesa. Reconheceu alguns que já havia lido: _Orgulho e Preconceito, Romeu e Julieta _e_ O Mercador de Veneza. _Até que Edward tinha bom gosto para leitura.

Havia também um piano de calda na sala. Bella nunca havia visto um desses de perto, ficou fascinada. Foi até o piano e passou as mãos. Era lisa e brilhante. Bella se perguntava se Edward tocava ou se estava ali apenas por enfeite.

- Você toca?

Uma voz calma de veludo falou atrás de Bella, que girou com a mão no peito de susto.

- Ah! – Bella arfou enquanto se virava para Edward. Ele estava parado na soleira da porta, com uma expressão divertida.

- Ops! Desculpe se te assustei. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Não foi nada – Bella disse – e não. Eu não toco. E você?

- Toco desde os dez anos – respondeu Edward, andando em direção à Bella – sonhava em ser pianista. Mas quando fiz dezessete anos percebi que tocar piano era apenas um hobby.

- Hmm – disse Bella, e então disse – por que não toca um pouco? Vamos ver se você manja do assunto.

Sem dizer nada, ele se sentou e pediu que Bella se sentasse ao seu lado. Com o coração palpitando, Bella sentou. E as correntes elétricas retornaram agora mais fortes por que seus braços estavam roçando um no outro. Edward ficou tenso com isso.

E então uma melodia harmoniosa encheu a sala. Bella ficou impressionada com o quanto Edward tocava bem.

A música parou, mas nem Edward e nem Bella se mexeram. Fitaram o piano por alguns segundos e então se olharam. Bella percebeu um olhar em Edward que a deixou arrepiada da ponta dos fios de cabelo até a ponta dos dedos dos pés. Ele tinha uma expressão séria, como se estivesse a ponto de fazer algo errado.

E estava. Edward fitava o rosto de Bella, desejando muito poder beijá-la. Mas será que ela o rejeitaria? O que Bella iria pensar dele? Se tivesse certeza de tudo isso, já teria beijado-a.

Mas ele estava disposto a correr o risco.

Edward começou a aproximar seu rosto do de Bella, que antes estava com a respiração fraca, mas que agora havia parado de vez.

Mas algum idiota estraga prazeres toca a campainha e os dois pulam de susto. Edward se irritou.

- Argh! Eu já disse para o porteiro anunciar antes! – disse levantando-se.

- Pode ser importante – disse Bella com a voz fraca.

- Vem – disse Edward se virando para ela, pegando sua mão. – Você precisa comer alguma coisa.

Bella hesitou, mas pegou sua mão. Estava muito quente.

A campainha tocou de novo. - É melhor que seja importante – rosnou Edward.

Bella soltou sua mão e foi para a cozinha. Sentou-se no balcão e encheu uma tigela de cereais.

- Edward! - uma voz horrivelmente familiar irrompeu porta adentro. Bella deixou cair a colher que estava em sua mão ao reconhecer a voz.

Tanya.

- O que você quer aqui Tanya? – perguntou Edward incrédulo – já disse que não quero mais nada com você!

- Mas... Vamos conversar. Me dê pelo menos uma chan... – Tanya entrou no apartamento e congelou no meio da frase.

Mas que diabos Bella estava fazendo aqui?

- O que essa criatura faz aqui?

- Dobre a língua para falar de mim sua perua! – Bella retrucou.

Tanya a ignorou.

- Não acredito que você está tendo um caso com essa suburbana! – Tanya gritou.

Bella abriu a boca para falar, mas Edward a impediu.

- E se eu tiver? – Edward desafiou – você não é mais nada minha Tanya. Mas é claro que não temos nada...

_Ainda..._

Tanya fuzilava Bella com os olhos.

- Então o que ela faz aqui? – perguntou ela.

- Não é da sua conta _Paris –_ sibilou Bella para ela.

- Escuta bem sua... – Tanya começou.

- Escuta você loira de farmácia – Bella se levantou e foi em direção a Tanya – se não fechar essa sua boca eu arranco seus dentes em um soco só!

- Já chega! – Edward se virou para Tanya – Vá embora Tanya! Acabou!

- Isso não acaba aqui suburbana. – rosnou Tanya.

- Vá pastar! Você anda muito magra. – Bella disse se virando de costas para Tanya, voltando para o balcão.

Depois que Tanya foi embora, Edward se sentou ao lado de Bella. Estava morrendo de rir com as palavras de Bella para Tanya.

- O que foi? – perguntou Bella.

- Nada – respondeu Edward – quer dizer... O modo como você falou com Tanya, foi engraçado. Devia ver a sua cara.

Bella riu.

- Eu sou sempre assim quando estou irritada.

Edward colocou café na xícara quando Bella perguntou.

- Francamente, o que você viu nela? – Depois de realmente conhecer Edward, ela não conseguia entender como ele a suportou durante todo esse tempo em que esteve com ela.

- Francamente? Não sei. – começou Edward – Quer dizer, no começo, achei que sentia algo a mais por ela. Nós somos amigos de infância, nos conhecíamos muito bem... Foi uma completa ilusão. Sem falar que era o sonho dos meus pais que ficássemos juntos. Eles a amam.

- Mas ela sempre foi assim? – perguntou Bella torcendo o nariz.

- Não. Começou no ensino médio. Achei que era apenas uma fase, coisa de adolescente... Mas não.

- Ela andava com as lideres de torcida, não é?

- Sim.

- Está explicado. Elas são má influência. – Bella riu.

- Você era de que área da escola? – perguntou Edward curioso.

- Eu era da turma dos nerds. Mas sem aqueles óculos fundo de garrafa ou aparelho. – Bella deu uma risadinha. – e você?

- Nunca soube dizer. Eu andava muito com Emmett, que jogava futebol. Acho que se pode dizer _populares._

Bella se desesperou por dentro. Não havia chance de que ela pudesse ter algo com Edward. Achava impossível. Ainda mais tendo os pais de Edward comendo nas mãos daquela vaca! Era injusto que uma peruinha daquelas tivesse tanta sorte. Pensou em tentar investir, mas achava que não daria muito certo. Tanya nunca largava do pé de Edward, sem falar agora que desconfiava que ela tivesse algo a ver com o fim do relacionamento dela com Edward; e os pais dele... Com o modo como Edward disse, eles a amavam como uma filha. Mas afinal, o que ela tinha que Bella não tinha?

Bom, a família de Tanya era rica, Bella era do subúrbio de Phoenix; os pais de Tanya eram influentes, os de Bella... Nem tanto: seu pai, Charlie, era policial; sua mãe, Renée, era professora do jardim de infância de uma escola pública, e nas horas vagas, ensinava balé; Tanya era, apesar da mitidez e falta de opinião formada, era absurdamente linda, e Bella se achava uma garota sem sal, sempre foi a _nerd _da turma. Na escola, enquanto Tanya era líder de torcida e cobiçada pelo time de futebol, Bella fazia parte da turma do projeto de ciências...

_Aff!_ Bella bufou. Realmente não competia com Tanya. Ela levava vantagem apenas na inteligência. Bella era formada em dois cursos superiores e Tanya era apenas uma modelo. Nada contra as modelos, claro. Tanya era uma exceção.

Inxs – By my Side

Mas isso não dava garantias de que conquistaria o coração de Edward (e dos pais dele). Não seria muito bem visto por ai se isso acontecesse. Bella sairia como a caça-dotes, destruidora de lares, impostora... Enfim.

Ela não tinha chance.

De repente Bella se sentiu depressiva. Edward percebeu.

- Perdeu a fome Bella? – perguntou ele preocupado.

Bella ficou atônita. Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava assim. Mas a deprê maldita retornou segundos depois, tirando o prazer de Bella ao ouvir o modo como Edward a chamou. Naquele momento decidiu que não iria se render ao sentimento. Tentaria esquecê-lo e tocar sua vida, e ele que se vire com Tanya e Cia; o veria apenas no trabalho e tentaria vê-lo menos possível. Não se deixaria ter esperanças de algo que nunca irá acontecer.

Bella e Edward juntos.

- Um pouco – gaguejou Bella, sem olhar para ele. Levantou-se da cadeira, indo em direção aos seus sapatos e bolsa – preciso ir.

Edward não entendia nada. Bella estava estranha. Porque ela quer ir? Estava indo tão bem... Tanya. Aquela coisa tinha que estragar tudo! Se ela não tivesse aparecido ali...

- Bella, você está bem? – Edward agora estava preocupado de verdade. Bella percebeu e se afundou mais ainda. Por que ele tinha que fazer isso? Inferno!

- S-s-sim. Só lembrei-me de um compromisso importante. Estou atrasada.

Antes de sair desembestada porta afora, ela se virou e disse: - Ahn... Obrigada pela estadia e pelo café E... Sr. Cullen. Vemos-nos no escritório.

_Mas hoje é domingo... _Edward pensou em falar, mas Bella já havia saído. Ele foi em direção à porta, mas não a viu. Provavelmente ela teve a sorte de achar o elevador naquele andar.

Justo agora que ele iria dizer o que realmente sente... Mas ele a veria no trabalho amanhã. Isso o deixou mais feliz.

No elevador, Bella estava aliviada por ter saído dali. Não conseguiria manter a promessa estando sozinha num ambiente com Edward. Uma senhora entrou junto com ela. Ela olhava Bella de uma maneira estranha. Quer dizer, Bella sabia muito bem o que significava: o mesmo que Tanya pensava, é claro.

Assim que entrou no táxi, Bella desmoronou um prantos. Descobriu que se apaixonou por Edward, mas o que isso importa quando o destino não dá uma mãozinha? Ela tinha certeza de que Edward nunca se apaixonaria por ela, sem falar no que os outros iriam pensar, principalmente seus pais.

Mas ela está completamente errada com relação a isso.

_**Tenso hein? Aquela Tanya tinha que aparecer! UAHSUASH**_

_**Bom, agora as coisas vão começar a mudar... Será que Edward irá investir em Bella?**_

_**E Bella? Se Edward investir mesmo, o que ela fará?**_

_**Bom, só nos próximos capítulos para saber. E convenhamos... Os próximos capítulos serão de tirar o fôlego! Aguardem!**_

_**Beijos da Anne***_


	11. I Love You

**Bella se sentia completamente arrasada. Amava Edward. Mas ela não sabia se era ao certo **_**investir**_** nele. E se ele a rejeitaria? **

**Ela nem imaginava o que estava por vir...**

Bella chegou em casa e foi direto para o banheiro. Encheu a enorme banheira de hidromassagem de Rose e Alice. Depois de vários minutos relaxando (ou tentando relaxar) no meio das espumas, vestiu seu moletom velho e dói à cozinha terminar seu café da manhã com uma tigela de cereais tamanho família.

Depois pegou uma barra de chocolate na geladeira e foi para a sua cama. Seu celular toca.

- Oi Rose. Onde você está?

- Estou na casa dos pais de Emmett. Alice está aqui também, com Jasper. Eles nos chamaram para um almoço. Vem para cá!

- Como está a ressaca _Belinha_? – Bella escuta Emmett gritar no celular de Rose. Ela ri.

- Quem mais vai estar ai? – perguntou Bella desconfiada.

- Jacob e Ângela, Jessica e Mike, Lauren e Tyler... e Edward.

_Edward._

Bella sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir seu nome. Cancelou o convite.

- Não vai dar Rose. Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.

- Você está em casa?

- Sim. Na minha cama, vendo Titanic e comendo chocolate.

- Hmm... Isso é sintoma de mulher não-correspondida...

- Claro que não Rose! Você sabe que não vivo sem chocolate e que eu amo Titanic... Nada a ver.

- Tudo bem Bells. Descanse. Mais tarde aparecemos. Beijo.

- Bom descanso Belinha! – gritou Emmett de novo, fazendo Bella rir.

- Obrigada Rose. Até mais tarde.

Bella não queria aparecer por lá. Ainda mais sendo na casa dos pais de Edward. E ela não queria vê-lo por mais pelo menos algumas horas, sendo que na segunda teria que se torturar, afinal ela era sua assistente. Bella comeu seu chocolate e adormeceu antes que o navio atingisse o iceberg.

_Do outro lado da cidade..._

- Já disse que não quero ir! – disse Edward pela terceira vez.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Jasper.

- Não estou me sentindo bem. Peça desculpa aos meus pais.

_Não vou porque Bella não estará ai._

- Por acaso você e Bella aprontaram alguma? Ela deu a mesma desculpa. – disse Jasper com uma risadinha.

_Poderíamos ter aprontado se Tanya não tivesse aparecido. _Bufou Edward.

- Claro que não Jasper – respondeu – ela concerteza está sentindo as dores da ressaca; eu porque não estou disposto.

Jasper desiste.

- Tudo bem Edward, melhoras.

Edward desligou o telefone.

_Por que Bella não foi? Por que ela saiu daquele jeito daqui? _As perguntas formigavam a cabeça de Edward. Será porque ele quase a beijou? Ela deve ter ficado assustada, pensou Edward. Ele foi precipitado, devia ter esperado... Agora ela vai achar que está sendo assediada, coisa que acontece em vários casos de chefe/assistente. Mas era a oportunidade perfeita para demonstrar a ela o que sente. Os dois, aqui sozinhos, aquela sensação de que uma corrente elétrica está passando entre seus corpos...

Foi definitivamente errado. E prometeu que pediria desculpas amanhã.

_Mais tarde na casa de Bella..._

Quando acordou, Bella estava em chamas. Aquele sonho que teve com Edward mais cedo voltara para assombrá-la. _Mais que droga!_ – Bella praguejava sem parar. Já estava até imaginando como seria no trabalho...

Eram 16:30. Percebeu que dormira demais. As portas da casa se abriram. As meninas haviam voltado.

Bella foi até a sala ainda grogue, encontrando Rosalie e Alice com sorrisos de orelha a orelha.

- Ah Bella – lamentou Alice – você tinha que estar lá! Esme e Carslile são muito fofos.

- Você tem que conhecê-los – disse Rosalie.

- Um dia quem sabe – Bella se esquivou.

- Além do mais – começou Alice com um sorriso travesso – fomos muito bem aprovadas.

- Quer dizer que agora é oficial? – Bella arquejou.

Rosalie quicava de tão agitada. – Sim!

- Que bom meninas! – disse Bella dando um mesmo abraço nas duas ao mesmo tempo – estou feliz por vocês!

- Agora só falta você Bella – disse Alice.

- Hã?

- Isso mesmo Bells, já não está na hora de você arrumar um namorado?

- Estou muito bem sozinha gente.

_Prefiro morrer solteira a ficar com alguém que não seja Edward Cullen._

- Bom – suspirou Rosalie derrotada – quando resolver e precisar de ajuda é só me falar.

- Ok Rose. Pode deixar.

Enquanto Rosalie e Alice se acomodaram no sofá, elas perguntavam.

- Bom Bella, conta com detalhes o que rolou ontem.

- Edward não disse nada? – Bella perguntou.

- Ele não foi. Jasper ligou para ele e ele disse que estava indisposto.

- Por quê?

- Não sabemos. Ele não disse.

Então Bella disse com DETALHES o que aconteceu na festa e no apartamento de Edward. Menos a parte de que descobriu sua paixão platônica pelo seu chefe.

- Não acredito que Tanya ainda se atreveu a fazer isso – disse Rosalie – ainda mais depois do fora que ele deu nela na festa.

- Você viu?

- Não. Alice e Jasper estavam no jardim escondidos se agarrando – Rosalie disse olhando para Alice, que corou violentamente – e eles estavam bem perto de onde Edward e Tanya estavam.

Então Alice contou para Bella como foi o pé na bunda siliconada de Tanya.

- Uau! – foi só o que Bella conseguiu dizer.

- Bom – suspirou Rosalie – será que não rola? Você e Edward...

- Claro que não gente! – disse Bella quase gritando.

- Por quê? – perguntou Alice.

- Mesmo se eu quisesse, vivemos em pé de guerra lá na empresa, aquela loira siliconada não larga do pé dele, sem falar que seus pais não aprovariam.

- Eu sou obrigada a concordar amiga – suspirou Alice – eles ficaram tristes com o fim do noivado deles.

Aquilo pareceu um tapa na cara de Bella.

- Viu só?

- Mas não tem nada a ver Bella!

- Claro que tem sim! Eu não gosto dele (MENTIRA!) e os pais dele não aprovariam alguém como eu. Eles, principalmente Edward esperam alguém como a Barbie Malibu. Mesmo não sendo Tanya, será alguém parecida com ela!

E mais uma vez, Bella estava errada. Enquanto ela falava isso, Edward estava em sua casa, pensando nela. Apesar de seus pais sempre terem _investido_ no relacionamento dele com Tanya, ele não a queria. Antes achava que sim. Até conhecer Bella.

Sempre que ele via Tanya, com seus cabelos louro mel na altura dos ombros, sua pele bronzeada, seu belo corpo e seus profundos olhos azuis, imediatamente Bella vinha à sua cabeça, som seus cabelos castanhos ondulados até as costas, sua pele branca como creme, seu corpo que era na medida exata com belas curvas (naturais, enquanto os de Tanya eram na base do bisturi) e os olhos profundos e misteriosos cor de chocolate ao leite. Era também uma mulher inteligente, com opinião própria, que seguia seus próprios padrões. Era independente.

Era perfeita.

Naquele momento decidira que faria de tudo para conquistá-la.

E na segunda, percebeu que seria uma missão difícil.

Bella estava fria, evitava olhá-lo nos olhos. Conversava apenas o necessário e sempre que podia, saía da sala dele o mais rápido possível. Nunca saia de sua sala. Sempre que precisava falar com alguém, recorria a Jessica.

- Você nem imagina como foi demais o nosso encontro – Jessica estava sentada na sua frente, numa sexta à tarde, enquanto Bella terminava uma planilha orçamentária– jogamos boliche e comemos pizza! Depois rolou um cineminha... Foi quando ele me beijou! Dá para acreditar?

- Que ótimo Jess – disse Bella com entusiasmo – vocês estão namorando?

- Ainda não. Combinamos um segundo encontro. Já Ângela e Jacob...

- É eu sei. Estão juntos. Que bom para eles. Eles combinam bastante. – comentou Bella.

- Bom, vou voltar para a minha mesa. Qualquer coisa me chama. – disse Jessica.

- Claro. Pode ir, embora o movimento esteja calmo hoje. Você vai ficar lá olhando para as paredes.

- Eu tenho livros na minha mesa – disse Jessica – tem um que eu amei ler. É mais para adolescentes, mais eu gostei bastante. A história e fascinante.

- Depois me passa o nome. Estou precisando de livros novos.

-Ok. Vou nessa. Bye!

Quando ficou sozinha, a cabeça de Bella encheu-se de pensamentos que ela tentava evitar. Ela estava conseguindo evitar Edward, mas não era fácil. A qualquer momento cairia em tentação e cederia aos encantos dele. E se ele não correspondesse? E se a demitisse e a processasse por assédio?

Bella estremeceu ao pensar nisso. Na verdade, era isso que a impediu até hoje de fazer algo que ela achava que não deveria.

No fim do expediente, Bella e Edward foram os últimos a sair. Quando ela entrou no elevador, antes que a porta pudesse se fechar, Edward entra. Bella sentiu seu coração disparar.

**Música: Advertising space – Robbie Williams**

Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, até que Edward teve a ideia de colocá-la contra a parede.

- Qual é o seu problema Bella? – disse de repente se virando para Bella.

Bella olhou para ele.

- O quê?

- Você está estranha Bella. Esta me evitando por quê?

- Eu não estou evitando ninguém Edward. – Bella se defendeu.

- Desde aquele dia em casa; desde que Tanya saiu de lá, você ficou diferente, estranha. O que foi? Ela disse algo que te ofendeu? – Edward estava pronto para fazer Tanya engolir qualquer coisa infame que disse a Bella para que ela ficasse daquele jeito. – Foi Tanya?

- O quê? Não!

- Então o que é? – Edward a pressionava.

- Edward, n... – Bella começou a falar quando o elevador sacudiu.

As luzes oscilavam, o elevador balançava para cima e para baixo, travando. Bella e Edward se apoiaram na barra de ferro que ficava na parede central.

- O que aconteceu? – Bella tinha a voz trêmula.

- Acho que o elevador enguiçou. – disse Edward.

- Ai meu Deus! – Bella começou a ofegar – nós vamos morrer!

- Claro que não Bella! O elevador apenas travou. Vou chamar a manutenção.

Edward pegou o telefone que ficava dentro do elevador e chamou a manutenção.

Enquanto isso, Bella arquejava.

- Mas que droga! – ela gritava – por que isso só acontece comigo?

- Hey! Eu estou aqui também! Você não é a única vítima desse elevador.

- Fica quieto Edward! – Bella gritou – Está me deixando nervosa!

- Qual é o seu problema hein? – gritou Edward – Essa semana toda parece que tem um robô ai dentro! E é só comigo! Ou você acha que eu não percebi!

Bella fingia não entender.

- Do que está falando?

- Você sabe muito bem! Eu te fiz alguma coisa para te deixar assim?

_Sim. Você fez eu me apaixonar por você._

- N-n-não. – Bella respondeu.

- É claro que eu fiz sim. Só gostaria de saber o que foi. E seja lá o que foi, me desculpe.

Bella estourou.

- Mas que inferno! Você não fez nada droga! Fui eu! Eu que sou uma completa idiota!

- Não entendi – Edward estreitou os olhos.

- E não vai entender. – Bella olhou-o fixamente.

- E por que não?

- Por que eu não vou contar.

Para Bella, seria humilhante se ela assumisse ali, agora mesmo, que estava apaixonada por ele.

Mas Edward queria saber e não abaixaria a guarda.

- Me fale agora. – Sua voz ficou rouca e seus olhos escureceram.

Bella começou a ofegar. Mas não se rendeu.

- Não estou a fim. Você é muito enxerido sabia?

- Vai me dizer ou não vai?

- Não!

Edward não ligava mais para merda nenhuma do que Bella iria pensar. Não tinha mais medo de arriscar. Que o mundo se exploda!

Então ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou.

Bella foi pega de surpresa, perdendo o ar. Tentava, em vão, se afastar de Edward, mas seus braços eram como garras de aço envolta dela. Desistindo, retribuiu o beijo. Seus lábios se tronaram urgentes, competindo com os de Edward; o sangue pulsava em sua cabeça e Bella começou a ofegar. Logo que percebeu que Bella estava retribuindo o beijo, prensou-a contra a parede; seu coração martelava.

Edward libertou os braços de Bella, que automaticamente passaram para a nuca dele, agarrando seus cabelos e puxando-os de forma que Bella arrancou um gemido de Edward. O beijo ficou mais profundo e desesperado; as mãos de Edward exploravam o corpo de Bella, que puxava mais forte os cabelos de Edward quando sentia suas mãos pelo corpo dela, formigando por onde passavam.

Minutos depois os dois se separam, com as respirações pesadas.

Eles se encaravam com olhos brilhantes e excitados. A corrente elétrica nunca fora tão forte.

Para Bella, beijar Edward de verdade era melhor que as suas fantasias.

Para Edward, esse beijo só aumentara o que ele sentia por Bella.

- Eu te amo – sussurrou Edward com a respiração entrecortada.

Com a respiração na garganta, Bella encarou-o incrédula. Naquele momento sentiu como se estivesse em mais uma de suas fantasias. Nunca imaginava que aquilo estava acontecendo! Ele acabara de dizer o que ela nunca imaginaria ouvir...

Mas ela não podia deixar isso acontecer! Não havia a menor chance de que os dois ficassem juntos! Ela já estava até ouvindo os falatórios... Caça dotes seduz o chefe para se promover, rouba-maridos, etc...

E... E se Edward estivesse apenas usando-a para se livrar de Tanya? Já que não queria mais saber dela, e Bella era a mais nova _novidade do pedaço_... Edward apenas _experimentaria_ e depois jogava fora! A maioria dos homens fazia isso!

Ela não entendia muito disso, mas sabia pela experiência de Rosalie.

Diabos!O que ela faria agora?

- O-o-oquê? – ela perguntou.

Edward deu um sorrisinho torto que deixou-a mole como gelatina.

- Eu. Te. Amo. – Edward repetiu.

Bella ainda achava que estava sonhando.

_**Eiiiiiiiiiita! Finalmente o beijo rolou! Mas Bella ainda está insegura se rejeita Edward ou não. Se Bella rejeitá-lo, Edward, é claro, não deixará isso barato...**_


	12. Batalha de Egos

_**Até que enfim saiu uma bitoca dos dois hein? Já estava na hora...**_

_**O que Bella irá dizer? Será que ela ficará com Edward ou não?**_

_**Algo me diz que aiinda tem muita coisa para acontecer...**_

**AVISO!**

**Eu sei que vocês estão AMANDO minha fic, mas agora tenho um comunicado.**

**Os próximos capítulos irão demorar um pouco para sair. Quer dizer, nem ranto. A partir da semana que vem tem mais um capitulo saindo quentinho da minha cabeça! Sem falar que o suspense aumenta a emoção da história...**

**Bom, se vocês estão curiosas sobre os próximos capítulos, ai vai:**

**- James Sanchez e Tanya Denali ainda irão aprontar muito;**

**- Haverá muitos "amassos" entre Bella e Edward;**

**- E os antigos patrões de Bella aparecerão com uma proposta irrecusável, bem no momento mais deprê de Bella.**

**Agora, Aguardem...**

- Como assim me ama? Você nem me conhece direito – disse Bella ofegante.

- Não te conheço? – Edward levantou a sobrancelha – então o que foi aquilo lá em casa?

Bella ficou sem fala.

Edward estava hesitante agora. Se Bella o rejeitasse, enlouqueceria!

Ele respirou fundo e continuou.

- Eu sei que parece maluquice, mas... Bella, eu nunca senti algo assim por ninguém, nem mesmo Tanya – ele olhava intensamente em seus olhos – não sei explicar, mas, todas as vezes que te olho, que te toco... É como se eu precisasse disso. – terminou ele com um meio sorriso.

Edward não sabia explicar as reações que tinha a cada vez que Bella vinha à sua cabeça; era uma sensação desconhecida por ele, porém excitante. Nada se comparava àquilo. Tivera muitas mulheres em sua vida e achava que sabia de tudo.

Quando Bella apareceu, chegara à conclusão de que não sabia de nada.

Nenhum beijo de Tanya se comparava ao beijo de Bella.

Nem todas as noites com Tanya se comparava aquele singelo beijo de Bella. Na verdade, _nada_ se comparava à Bella.

_Ela era única._

- Sério? – Bella perguntou com dificuldade para respirar.

- Eu nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida. Não mesmo.

Bella se afastou de Edward, indo para o outro lado do elevador, ficando de frente para a parede.

- Eu estou confusa – ela começou – como isso aconteceu?

- Eu não sei – respondeu Edward dando de ombros – sinceramente, o que você fez comigo?

Musica: Cold Desert – Kings of Leon

Ele ainda tentava entender. Como uma mulher tão simples e diferente teria esse domínio sobre ele? Nem Tanya, com suas _qualidades_ o deixava maluco e insone.

Bella se virou, franzindo a testa.

- Eu? O que VOCÊ fez comigo?

Bella sentia as mesmas reações quase incontroláveis, e também não entendia. Ele era o único que a fazia sentir borboletas no estômago, soar as mãos, sua pulsação acelerando... E as fantasias à noite?

Bella já estava se sentindo pervertida.

Edward a encarou.

- Talvez a mesma coisa que _você_ fez comigo. – disse se aproximando dela.

- Mas eu não acredito nisso – disse Bella com a voz trêmula – você, me ama.

Era difícil para Bella acreditar que um homem – _e que homem!_ – como Edward poderia sentir algo por ela. Ela não se achava _apaixonante _a ponto disso.

Edward chegou mais perto de Bella, apoiando as mãos na parede do elevador na altura da cabeça dela, impedindo ela de escapar. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e sussurrou:

- Como eu disse, você causa reações em mim que eu nunca havia sentido por nenhuma mulher. Isso não basta?

Os dois trocaram olhares intensos. Verde esmeralda no chocolate ao leite.

Agora era mais profundo, pois não havia mais muros ali; nada mais de segredos. Apesar do pouco tempo de convivência, pareciam que se conheciam a vida inteira.

Bella ainda não sabia o que dizer. Edward aproveitou e falou outra vez.

- Porque não paramos de fugir e assumimos logo tudo de uma vez?

Bella fingiu desinteresse.

- Acho que não é possível Edward – disse Bella, se afundando com suas palavras – não há a menor possibilidade.

Edward ficou atônito.

- E porque não? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Somos de mundos diferentes, brigamos o tempo todo... Sem falar na perua da Tanya me enchendo o saco!

Edward ia falar mas Bella o impediu levantando o dedo.

- Ah! Seus pais! Pelo que eu sei eles a amam demais. Já até ouço as fofocas! Não vou estragar a minha vida justo agora que ela começou!

- Isso significa que sente algo por mim? – perguntou Edward esperançoso embora soubesse a resposta.

- O meu relacionamento com você é apenas profissional Edward.

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Mentirosa.

- Cala a boca Edward! – bufou Bella – não é mentira.

- Não acredito em você.

- Porque não fica calado? Você já está me irritando.

- Depois do beijo que você me deu, não dá para acreditar nessa besteira.

Bella ficou irritada. Fuzilou Edward com os olhos.

- O beijo que eu te dei? Foi você que me agarrou! Eu devia te processar por assédio sexual!

- Mas você adorou... – disse Edward com uma voz derretida como mel.

- Pare de tentar me seduzir!

Essas palavras eram como musica para os ouvidos de Edward.

Ele não se sentiu desolado ou decepcionado como deveria ficar. Pois ele sabia que Bella estava blefando. _Ela _o queria tanto quanto _ele _a queria.

Já que ela não cederia com suas _palavras sinceras_...

Cederia com suas investidas _descaradas_.

- Eu nunca te seduzi Bella, você sabe disso – disse Edward com a voz rouca.

Bella evitava olhá-lo.

- E aquele beijo que você me deu?

Edward deu um sorrisinho diabólico.

- Não é sedução, é apenas uma demonstração de afeto. – ele disse dando uma risadinha.

_E que afeto...! _Bella pensou.

E então Bella recorda-se do beijo. Começou a se sentir queimando com a lembrança de Edward a agarrando pela cintura.

Se Bella achava que aquilo era sedução, era porque não conhecia Edward Cullen. Ele faria de tudo para que ela ceda aos seus _encantos. _E ele sabe muito bem que não demorará para que ela ceda.

De repente eles ouvem um barulho do lado de fora.

Com a tensão (e outras coisas também) eles nem perceberam que estavam presos dentro de um elevador.

- Ah! Graças a Deus! – disse Bella aliviada assim que a porta foi aberta.

- Está tudo bem ai dentro? – perguntou o mecânico.

- Está tudo perfeitamente bem. – disse Edward com um sorrisinho diabólico.

Bella o fuzilou com os olhos.

_Perfeito! Agora provavelmente o mecânico irá tirar conclusões erradas! _Pensou Bella.

Na verdade, eram conclusões bem certas, certíssimas, óbvias!

Mas também não havia como negar: com lábios inchados, roupas amassadas e cabelos bagunçados, parecia ter rolado bem mais que um beijo ali dentro.

Bella pegou sua bolsa e saiu rapidamente sem olhar para trás. Logo Edward a chamou.

- Bella! Espere!

- Me deixa em paz! _Vem! Vem quente que eu estou fervendo!_

Edward a alcançou e agarrou seu braço, fazendo-a girar de frente para ele.

E lá vinha as correntes elétricas...

Bella evitava olhá-lo nos olhos, como se adivinhasse o que Edward planejava.

_Seduzi-la até ela assumir que o amava._

- Deixe pelo menos te dar uma carona – pediu Edward.

Musica: Do you wanna touch me? – Joan Jett and the Blackhearts

- Não, obrigada – disse Bella se esquivando de sua mão.

Bella estava tentando evitar a tentação, mas já estava ficando impossível. Sempre que via Edward, sentia vontade de atacar a boca dele com sua língua.

Merda! Como ela odiava aquele elevador!

- Tudo bem Bella, não vou pressionar você, mas nós precisamos _terminar_ aquela conversa. – ele disse roçando os dedos na bochecha corada de Bella.

- Não tem conversa nenhuma para terminar Edward! Aquilo nunca devia ter acontecido.

_Agora vai ficar impossível dormir! Maldição!_

Edward se aproximou mais de Bella, agora roçando os dedos nos lábios dela, que já estava ofegando.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou com um sorriso tentador.

Bella nada disse. Edward aproveitou-se de seu silêncio e tentou beijá-la novamente, mas o celular de Bella corta o clima tocando.

_I want your love and/ I want your revenge you and me could write a bad romance__…_

Alice.

Oi Alice. – Bella atendeu.

Bella! Onde você está? Estou perocupada! Você deveria estar aqui há uma hora!

- Calma Alice!Eu tive um problema com o elevador, fiquei presa lá dentro... Mas já estou indo!

- Ah tudo bem! Ate mais!

Bella desligou.

Assim que Bella o fez, virou-se e deu de cara com Edward. Fitando-a com um olhar de cobiça. Bella corou.

- Está fazendo o quê aqui ainda? Larga do meu pé!

Edward estava de braços cruzados, com os cabelos bagunçados por causa dos puxões de Bella, com um sorrisinho que tirava o fôlego dela.

Ele se aproximou de Bella, balançando a cabeça,pegando Bella de surpresa.

De novo.

Ele passou o braço pela sua cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. Depois de morder o lóbulo da orelha de Bella, arrepiando-a da ponta do fio de cabelo até os pés, sussurrou:

- Essa conversa não termina aqui. Nos vemos na segunda, Srta. Swan.

Edward largou-a na frente do prédio congelada, mas fervendo por dentro.

Começaria a partir dali uma batalha de egos. Quem cederá primeiro? Edward, desistindo de _conquistar _Bella? Ou Bella finalmente cederá aos seus encantos de vez a mandará todos para o raio que os partam?

Bella achava que a batalha estava perdida. Ainda mais depois que Edward declarou-se para ela. Seria mais difícil resistir aos olhares e provocações que Edward provavelmente faria.

Edward saia do estacionamento com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sentia que iria ganhar essa. Esperava ver Bella ainda atônita, mas ela já havia ido.

Dentro do táxi, Bella tirava os sapatos. Aqueles saltos estavam acabando com ela.

Estava se xingando por ter entrado naquele elevador com ele. Devia ter saído assim que ele entrasse.

Teria que ser forte nos próximos dias. Ela nunca vira como Edward fazia para conquistar alguém. Bom, ele nem precisava. Sua beleza estonteante já fazia o trabalho por si só.

Mas Edward era mais que isso. Por trás daquela aparência exigente, séria, existia um homem carinhoso e que podia contar em todas as horas.

A beleza vinha de brinde.

A cada segundo que se passava Bella se via entre a cruz e a espada. Sua consciência dizia para ficar longe de Edward, era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer. Já seu coração – e corpo também – dizia para mandar tudo para o inferno e se jogar nessa aventura maluca e tentadoramente excitante.

Era o que Edward mais Bella parasse de enrolar e se atirasse no pescoço dele. Sentir seus lábios rosados nos seus era a melhor sensação que já sentira na vida. E poder fazer isso todos os dias, todas as horas... Só de imaginar Edward ficava maluco.

Mas a partir de segunda feira tudo iria mudar.

Não havia como negar a paixão avassaladora que Bella sentia por Edward. Mas ela não resistiria tão fácil.

Bom, ela iria tentar.

Ela não queria assumir para ninguém, mas ela era louca por Edward. Não havia nada melhor do que sentir seus lábios urgentes nos seus, deixando-a quase sem ar, suas mãos passeando pelo seu corpo, pressionados contra a parede...

Sua imaginação já estava fora de controle.

_Controle..._

Bella sentia que iria perder o controle.

Mas seu orgulho ordenava que ela lutasse até o fim.

Mas no fundo, inconscientemente, ela ansiava pelo toque de Edward.

É, os próximos dias serão tortuosos.

_**Hum... acho que desta vez Bella não escapa! Edward fará de tudo para que ela ceda aos seus "encantos". Será que ela agüentará muito tempo?**_

_**Só nos próximos capítulos!**_

_**E OBRIGADA pelas reviews! Vocês são demaiis!**_

_**Robeijos da Anne***___


	13. Me rendo!

**Bom gente! Demorei mas cheguei! Estou muito ocupada ultimamente e não está dando tempo para postar aqui. Eu ando estudando demais e não da tempo. Mas eu PROMETO que posto sempre que eu puder!**

**Bom, esse capítulo é o início de grandes emoções que estão por vir... Fiquem ligados e me mandem reviews! São eles que me motivam a escrever mais!**

**Super beijos da Anne-***

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Meu Deus! – Arfou Alice.

Bella acabara de contar com _detalhes _o que aconteceu entre ela e Edward no elevador da Construtora.

- Nossa Bella – disse Rosalie – bem que eu queria uma hora dessas que acontecesse isso comigo e Emmett. Deve ser uma experiência bem excitante.

Bella revirou os olhos.

- Olha gente – Bella começou – foi uma experiência incrível mas...

- Mas o quê? – Rosalie interrompeu.

- Não quero ficar com Edward.

Os queixos de Rosalie e Alice caíram ao mesmo tempo.

- O quê? – perguntou Alice sem acreditar.

- Depois de ele ter se declarado para você e vocês quase transarem dentro daquele elevador, você ainda diz uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Não é isso, acontece que eu não confio nele – defendeu-se Bella – ele pode estar só me usando para se livrar de Tanya ou só quer saber de sexo mesmo. Sem falar que eu odeio ele! Edward Cullen é irritante, metido e implicante!

Rose e Alice riram.

- Os homens sempre fazem isso antes de assumir que estão mesmo apaixonados por uma mulher – disse Alice.

- Mas nem por isso vou prensar ele na parede e atacá-lo. – Bella retrucou.

- Mas é claro que não – disse Rosalie – mas já que você duvida do que Edward disse à você, tire a prova dos nove.

Bella cerrou os olhos.

- Prova dos nove?

- Se faça de difícil, provoque-o quando puder – disse Alice – se ele agüentar durante muito tempo, ele te ama; Se ele não agüentar uma semana, ele só queria transar com você.

- Nunca pensei nisso gente, acho que pode funcionar. – Bella se animou.

- É claro que funciona. – disse Rosalie.

Bella achou a ideia extremamente excitante. Mal podia esperar por segunda feira.

- É bem interessante...

- Ótimo! – quicou Rosalie no balcão da cozinha – em breve saberemos se Edward ama você ou seu corpo.

_Do outro lado da cidade... _

- Como anda o escritório meninos? – perguntou Esme a Edward e Emmett, durante o jantar na mansão dos Cullen. Carslile e Jasper estavam presentes também.

- Está tudo bem, fizemos ótimos projetos e fechamos com vários e bons clientes. – respondeu Edward.

- E a nova assistente? Como ela está indo? – perguntou Esme.

Edward quase engasgou quando Esme perguntou de Bella.

- Bella? Ela está indo muito bem – começou Edward dando um pigarro – ela é uma ótima arquiteta. Fez dois projetos incríveis e planejou a decoração da casa dos Mason's! Era bem mais do que eu imaginava.

_Em vários sentidos._

- Isso é bom. – comentou Jasper – Alice sempre elogiou Bella por seu talento.

Esme percebeu que havia algo mais no elogio de Edward.

- Ela é bonita? – perguntou ela.

Emmett respondeu antes de Edward.

- Ela é gostosa! – disse o grandalhão rindo ruidosamente.

Edward socou de leve o ombro do irmão.

- Rosalie vai saber dessa – brincou Jasper.

- Que modos são esses Emmett? – perguntou Esme rindo.

Emmett revirou os olhos.

- Estou brincando! – defendeu-se o grandalhão – mas isso não quer dizer que Bella seja feia. Ela é linda, mas não faz o meu tipo.

_Faz o meu..._ Pensou Edward.

- Achei que você tinha uma quedinha por ela – disse Jasper com uma risadinha.

- Com Rosalie, não tenho que ter quedinha por ninguém.

- Já pensou em sair com ela Edward? – perguntou Jasper.

Edward congelou.

- Porque a pergunta?

- Alice comentou sem querer comigo que Bella tem uma quedinha por você, mas não quer assumir.

- Como? – perguntou Emmett curioso.

- Alice me disse que Bella fica estranha quando fala de você – apontou para Edward – e que uma vez, entrou no quarto dela enquanto ela dormia e ouviu Bell chamá-lo. Ela fala enquanto dorme.

Se soubesse disso, Edward teria dormido no mesmo quarto que Bella naquele dia.

Mas isso não importava agora. Ele tinha certeza de que Bella sentia algo por ele, mas ela era muito orgulhosa.

Seu plano parecia mais infalível agora.

Edward fingiu indiferença;

- Bom, ela é linda, inteligente, independente... Quem sabe?

- Ela até que combina com você maninho. – riu Emmett, mas dessa vez era sincero.

Edward prosseguiu.

- Sem falar que ela é completamente diferente das outras mulheres que conheci. Ela tem suas opiniões e acompanha qualquer um num x-burger vendo os Lakers ao invés de ir a um restaurante fino comer caviar.

- Isso é bom filho – disse Esme – é bom você sair de novo.

Edward se assustou.

- Como assim? Pensei que ficasse triste por Tanya.

Agora Carslile que falou.

- Ficamos tristes sim Edward. Tanya era uma ótima pessoa, apesar dos _pesares. _Mas se não deu certo entre vocês não significa que tenhamos que obrigá-lo a se casar com ela só porque acharíamos que era certo.

-Percebi que você não estava feliz ao lado dela querido – disse Esme – de certa forma me sinto aliviada. Não vale a pena investir em um relacionamento onde não exista amor.

- Que bom que acham isso – disse Edward – estava meio hesitante por causa de vocês. Afinal vocês sempre torceram para que eu ficasse com Tanya.

Parecia que o destino estava a seu favor. Agora só faltava Bella vencer o orgulho.

Bella...

Como ele a queria naquele momento...

Mas isso era uma questão de tempo. E isso ele tinha de sobra.

- Tenho a intenção de chamar Bella para sair. – disse Edward confiante.

- Que ótimo Edward – disse Jasper – assim faríamos um encontro triplo.

Emmett fez piada.

- Tipo uma suruba?

- Cala a boca Emmett! – disse Japer revirando os olhos.

Edward ignorou os comentários.

Depois de terminado o jantar, os irmãos ficaram papeando até tarde da noite com os pais. E então foram para casa.

_Meu telefone toca de repente me assustando. Percebi então que estava focada demais no meu projeto._

_- Sim Sr. Cullen?_

_- Venha até a minha sala. E traga seu projeto. – a voz de Edward parecia diferente._

_Alguma ele estava aprontando..._

_Fui até a sala de Edward. Levei o projeto._

*Musica: Not Myself Tonight – Christina Aguilera (será "tocada" em todas as "situações" de Bella e Edward...)

_Ao entrar, rapidamente meu plano veio a minha mente como uma pancada. Aquilo ia ser divertido..._

_Edward estava sentado em sua cadeira, me fitando com olhos incrivelmente verdes e hipnotizantes. Mas eu tinha que manter a mente no lugar, fazer tudo certo..._

_- Aqui está o projeto Sr. Cullen. Algo mais?_

_Edward ergueu a sobrancelha, dando um sorrisinho travesso._

_- Quer que eu responda ou te mostre?_

_- É melhor nem pensar no assunto Edward. Não me encha com suas cantadas._

_Edward se levantou da cadeira e contornou a mesa. Rapidamente tentei me concentrar no meu plano._

_Não me movi um cm. Fechei os olhos._

_Edward se aproximou de mim por trás e eu senti seu hálito quente em meu pescoço. Meu corpo parecia estar em frangalhos._

_- Porque não relaxa um pouco Bella? – sussurrou Edward aos meus ouvidos. Eu estava toda mole e quente. Minha pulsação estava a mil._

_Tentei me libertar de seu abraço e fiquei de frente para ele. Seus olhos estavam escuros, pareciam estar tentando controlar uma grande excitação. Ficar tão próxima a ele não estava ajudando. Fitar aqueles lábios de perto me deixava com água na boca._

_- Fique pelo menos a meio metro de mim. – eu disse gaguejando._

_Edward ergueu um sorriso._

_- Acho que não é possível. – disse ele descendo suas mãos logo abaixo dos meus quadris e me erguendo, fazendo com que eu me sentasse na mesa._

_Ele ficou entre minhas pernas, e foi ficando cada vez mais difícil resistir..._

_Por fim desisti e ataquei-o com a minha boca. Nossas línguas dançavam num ritmo frenético, quase desesperado, me fazendo perder ar. Edward firmou suas duas mãos nas minhas coxas, enquanto as minhas passeavam por sua nuca, cabelos, peito..._

_Foi quando eu comecei a tirar sua camisa. Logo Edward entendeu o que eu estava fazendo e começou a levantar a saia de meu vestido. O interior de minhas coxas latejavam._

_Mas da onde eu tirava toda essa ousadia? Eu nunca teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessa!_

_Os lábios de Edward passaram a meu pescoço, dando pequenas mordidinhas, fazendo-me gemer..._

TRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!

Aqueles sonhos estavam cada vez mais freqüentes. Bella já estava se sentido frustrada sexualmente, embora nunca tenha feito algo assim, se é que entendem.

Com esses sonhos durante o fim de semana, Bella já estava se sentindo derrotada. Se Edward fosse tão audacioso como era nos sonhos dela (mas ela já sabia que ele seria assim, e faria muito pior) a guerra estava perdida. Literalmente.

Levantou-se e se arrumou. Caprichou no visual, vestindo um vestido cinza-claro social com um cinto preto na cintura; scarpan pretos de veludo; deixou os cabelos soltos, ela adorava seus cachos achocolatados. Nada de maquiagem. Sua pele não precisava de tanto cuidado assim.

Chegou na sala e cumprimentou Alice e Rosalie.

- Bom dia meninas.

- Bom dia Bella – disseram as meninas ao mesmo tempo.

-Quer carona Bells? – perguntou Alice.

- Ótima ideia amiga, obrigada – agradeceu Bella.

- E então, pronta para colocar o plano em ação? – perguntou Rosalie.

- Sinceramente? Não. Nem um pouco. –suspirou Bella – mas isso não significa que eu vá desistir.

- É assim que se fala! – disse Rosalie dando um tapinha no quadril de Bella, fazendo-a corar.

- Para com isso doida! – disse Bella rindo.

Rosalie nada disse, apenas ria.

As três se despediram uma das outras na porta do prédio e saíram.

Edward estava na garagem, chegando ao seu Volvo quando leva um susto.

Tanya estava, só de lingerie, sentada na parte da frente de seu carro.

- Tanya, você pirou de vez? – disse Edward.

- Não – disse ela tentando ser sedutora. Funcionaria em outro homem, não em Edward. Não mais. – só queria fazer uma surpresinha.

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Como se ainda tivéssemos algo. Saia de cima do meu carro e vá embora.

- Você não me acha gostosa? – perguntou ela fazendo um biquinho.

Edward foi sincero. Se outro homem estivesse ali, diria que ele era louco.

- Não. Nunca senti nada por você Tanya, esses dois anos foram uma completa ilusão.

Tanya fechou a cara. Sabia muito bem o motivo da resposta de Edward.

- É aquela vadia não é? – perguntou.

Edward falou serrando os dentes.

- Nunca a chame de vadia. Ela é uma pessoa mil vezes melhor que você.

- Se você acha que eu vou deixar isso barato Edward Cullen, está enganado.

Edward ignorou.

- Você está proibida de entrar aqui outra vez Tanya Denali.

Tanya colocou o sobretudo e as botas e saiu. Ela não ia deixar aquilo barato. Bella iria pagar.

Edward morria de rir dentro do carro. Nunca vira uma pessoa tão ridícula como Tanya. O que o levou a namorá-la por tanto tempo? Ele devia estar chapado quando topou ficar com ela.

Mal podia esperar para chegar ao escritório. Mal podia esperar para ver Bella.

Bella chegou ao escritório. Correria para sua sala. Havia um projeto de uma fachada de um restaurante que ela estava ansiosa para começar. Sua cabeça fervia de ideias.

- Bom dia Jessica – cumprimentou Bella enquanto tirava seu casaco.

- Bom dia Bella. Está de bom humor hoje hein? – disse Jessica.

- Estou com mil ideias para a fachada daquele restaurante. Edward já chegou?

- Não, mas deve estar chegando.

Bem na deixa, Edward aparece. A visão daquele homem saindo do elevador deixou Bella com a respiração presa na garganta. Mas ela disfarçou.

- Bom dia Jessica – Edward cumprimentou a secretária.

- Bom dia Sr. Cullen – respondeu Jessica.

Edward mudou sua expressão ao se virar para Bella.

- Bom dia... Srta. Swan – sua voz era rouca e suave, e sua expressão queria dizer mesmo era: _Mal posso esperar para ficar sozinho com você e fazer você gritar meu nome._

Bella devolveu na mesma medida, com sua voz e sorriso soando sexy.

- Bom dia... – disse Bella, olhando-o de cima abaixo – Sr. Cullen.

Se Jessica não estivesse ali, agarraria Bella na mesma hora.

Edward sorriu e entrou na sala.

Como era de se esperar, Jessica percebeu.

- O que foi aquilo? Vocês estão saindo? – perguntou Jessica.

- Não. É uma longa história. Quer almoçar na minha sala? Eu, você e Ângela. Vou contar a história para vocês.

Bella confiava em Jessica e Ângela. Como Alice e Rosalie, Ângela e Jessica eram pessoas que ela cofiaria cegamente.

- Vou falar com Ângela. – disse Jessica.

- Bom, vou para a minha sala. – disse Bella.

Bella fazia seu projeto tranquilamente, pensando no que faria a seguir. Uma parte ela já havia feito: provocar Edward. A próxima agora era evitá-lo.

Bella sorria triunfante. Edward tinha caído na sua provocação. Queria ver a cara dele quando ela a rejeitasse.

Assim que terminou, imprimiu o projeto e levou à sala de Edward. Percebeu que a porta da sala de Edward estava aberta. Começou a caminhar de forma provocante quando viu que ele olhava para ela. Emmett estava na sala, sentado de frente para Edward, falando algo sobre uma obra de um teatro da Times Square. Bella bateu de leve na porta.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Bella de forma inocente.

- Claro Bellinha. – disse Emmett.

Bella entrou desfilando na sala. Parou de frente à mesa de Edward.

- Aqui está o projeto da fachada do restaurante. Mais alguma coisa? – Bella não sabia de onde tirava tanta audácia. Deviam ser os nervos.

- Quero que dê uma olhada num projeto que tenho aqui. Importa-se? – disse Edward levantando a sobrancelha.

_É agora... _Pensou Edward.

Emmett percebeu que estava sobrando e se retirou da sala.

- Vou nessa! Tenho que visitar uma obra e já estou atrasado. Até mais.

Nem Bella nem Edward percebiam que Emmett estava saindo. Se encaravam intensamente.

Pelo modo como Bella retribuía seu olhar, ele já comemorava.

Mas nem desconfiava da tal _prova dos nove_ dela.

- Venha até aqui Bella, quero te mostrar o projeto – disse Edward se levantando de sua cadeira, oferecendo-a a Bella.

- Claro Edward – Bella se sentou na cadeira, permitindo que Edward se abaixasse para perto dela.

- Este aqui – mostrou Edward a planta de uma mansão que será construída em Malibu.

Bella esperava que tal aproximação de Edward não a deixasse vulnerável.

Atentamente, ela observou o projeto. Começou a fazer observações.

- Esse pé direito* não deveria ser de três metros? Aqui diz 2,60m. É muito baixo. – disse Bella.

- Foi um pedido da cliente Bella. – respondeu Edward.

Bella revirou os olhos.

- A cliente não entende nada do assunto Edward, temos que fazer conforme a norma. Mude para três. E se ela reclamar, manda ela vir falar comigo. Tirando isso, o projeto está ótimo. Você é bom.

_Bom demais..._

Edward hesitou um instante até que resolveu começar seu _joguinho._

- Estamos em uma hora perfeita para terminar aquele assunto _Linda_. – sussurrou Edward ao ouvido de Bella.

Bella sentiu todo seu corpo tremer. Sua vontade era agora de atacá-lo. Mas manteve sua mente no lugar.

- Não existe nenhum assunto para terminar Edward. – Bella disse num tom frio, que não intimidou Edward como ela achava que iria acontecer. – E não me chame de _Linda. _

Edward estava com seu corpo a milímetros do de Bella. Soltou uma risadinha extremamente sensual e disse:

- Mas o que eu posso fazer? Você é linda. Apenas te elogiei. – disse ele fingindo inocência.

- Ok. Entendi. – disse Bella se afastando da mesa e se levantando. – Se isso era tudo, vou para a minha sala. Vai chegar uma cliente em dez minutos e eu tenho que mostrar minhas ideias a respeito da decoração da sua casa.

Bella foi em direção à porta, mas foi detida por Edward. Ele segurou seu braço de forma que concerteza ficariam marcas em sua pele branca.

Ele a puxou para mais perto de si, encostando-a na mesa. Bella já estava vendo tudo: seu sonho parecia estar se concretizando. Ela olhou nos seus olhos. Ele a encarava de um modo que Bella corou violentamente.

Ver aquelas bochechas ficando rosadas naquela pele branca deixou Edward com água na boca. Ele adorava aquilo.

Ele se aproximou mais de Bella, prensando-a na mesa.

- Em dez minutos podem acontecer muitas coisas linda. – disse ele sorrindo sinicamente.

Aquilo deixou Bella sem ar. Sentia suas defesas ruírem. E agora?

Edward passava seus dedos em sua bochecha, fazendo-a tremer da cabeça aos pés.

Fechou os olhos e raciocinou. Aquilo sempre ajudava. Por fim abriu os olhos e se afastou.

- Até mais, Sr. Cullen. – disse Bella se virando de modo que seus cabelos foram jogados de forma graciosa e sensual, fazendo Edward comprimir os olhos.

Bella era mesmo dura na queda. Mas Edward era persistente.

Bella chegou a sua sala ofegando. Ai como ela queria enterrar suas mãos naqueles cabelos e beijá-lo sem pudor algum. Mas ela era forte. Enquanto ela não conseguisse a prova que queria de Edward, ela não cederia.

Ela esperava que não demorasse muito.

Na hora do almoço, Bella, Ângela e Jessica pegaram seus almoços e foram para a sala de Bella.

- Minha nossa! – Jessica quase engasgou com o que Bella acabara de contar.

- Ainda não acredito que nós nunca percebemos isso – disse Ângela depois de tomar um enorme gole de coca cola.

- Bom, é isso. – disse Bella dando de ombros.

- E como ela está reagindo ao seu plano? – perguntou Ângela.

- Está reagindo como eu esperava. Mas não vou provocá-lo a todo tempo, para ele não achar que sofro de dupla personalidade. Num momento retribuo suas investidas e em outro não. Isso não é muito inteligente de se fazer.

- Como você sabe tudo isso Bella? – perguntou Jessica.

- Alice e Rosalie têm PHD nesse assunto. Se não fosse por elas, eu estaria perdida.

- Vou passar a observá-lo. Quem sabe eu não saiba dizer se ele gosta mesmo de você. – raciocinou Jessica.

- Talvez não consiga Jess – Ângela disse – ele é muito misterioso. Sempre que achamos que ele está gostando de verdade de alguém, ele já está em outra.

- É por isso que estou sendo cautelosa. Vai saber se ele gosta mesmo de mim ou só quer tirar o atraso. – disse Bella.

- Bom, vá em frente Bella – disse Jessica – quem sabe você não seja a sortuda que fisgou o coração de Edward Cullen. Se você conseguir isso querida, será como ganhar na loteria.

- Você gosta de Edward de verdade Bella? – perguntou Ângela.

Bella suspirou.

- Muito Ângela. Espero que ele sinta o mesmo. Caso o contrário, acho que eu desmoronaria. Eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém.

O mesmo sentia Edward. Às vezes nem ele acreditava sentir algo tão forte por alguém. Alguém como Bella. Daquelas que dispensava clichês e modinhas. Ele sentia muito bem que Bella sentia algo parecido por ele. Sua experiência com as mulheres dizia isso. Sempre que alguém se apaixonava por ele, ele caia fora.

Para ele, se apaixonar não estava em seu vocabulário.

Até Bella aparecer.

Bom, já estava na hora de sossegar. A fase de pegador uma hora tinha que passar. Ele não era mais adolescente.

Enquanto almoçava, pensava em diferentes formas de provocar Bella. Algumas idéias já estavam surgindo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Bella saia de sua sala acompanhada de Ângela e Jessica, Edward saiu da sua, indo em direção ao restaurante da empresa para devolver as bandejas, mesmo destino das meninas.

Percebendo o clima que pairava no ar, Jessica e Ângela deram um sorrisinho disfarçado a Bella e foram na frente, pegando o elevador, que como estava cheio, Edward e Bella teriam que esperar o próximo, do outro lado do corredor.

A porta abriu e eles entraram sem se olharem.

O elevador se fechou. A tensão pareceu fluir. A respiração de Bella começou a acelerar.

Edward quebrou o silêncio.

- Como foi com a cliente? – perguntou Edward num tom indiferente.

Bella pigarreou.

- Foi ótimo.

- Hmm. – disse Edward direcionando seu olhar para as pernas de Bella.

Sentindo como um toque, Bella olhou para Edward e percebeu que ele estava olhando demais para suas pernas.

- O que você está olhando aqui? Perdeu algo? – perguntou ela com a voz entrecortada.

Edward deu uma risadinha.

- Nunca tinha reparado, você tem belas pernas.

Bella congelou. Conhecia muito bem aquela expressão de Edward. Ele tinha intenção de fazer bem mais que um comentário.

Ainda faltavam dois andares, e a lentidão do elevador favorecia o plano de Edward.

Ele soltou sua bandeja no chão e foi em direção a Bella, que se afastou até ficar contra a parede.

Ops...!

- Nem comece ou... – começou Bella.

Mas Edward já estava perto o suficiente para que ela sentisse seu perfume.

- Ou o quê? – disse ele apoiando as mãos na parede, prendendo-a.

- Não vai cansar nunca de dar em cima de mim? – sussurrou Bella.

- Acho que não linda. – respondeu ele se aproximando mais.

Mas Bella foi mais forte e deu um jeito de sair da armadilha de Edward. Deu graças a Deus pela porta abrir.

- Sorte sua. – disse Edward com a voz rouca ao pé do ouvido de Bella, que ficou parada por alguns segundos, raciocinando.

As provocações de Edward estavam sem limites. Mandava indiretas, dava piscadas e direcionava olhares indiscretos a ela.

Na quarta feira daquela semana, Bella voltou a sua sala depois de uma reunião. Abriu uma gaveta de sua mesa e se surpreendeu com uma rosa incrivelmente vermelha. Era tão perfeita que nem parecia real.

Bella pegou a rosa e levou ao nariz, inspirando o aroma.

E foi assim durante duas semanas. Sempre que ficava pelo menos por alguns instantes a sós com Bella, sempre dizia palavras que a faziam corar ou sempre dava um jeito de sussurrar coisas ao pé do ouvido... Aquilo já se tornara uma tortura. Sem falar nas rosas vermelhas que ele deixava na sua sala. Todo mundo já havia percebido o interesse de Edward em Bella.

Numa sexta feira, Bella andava de um lado para o outro na sua sala. Havia pouco trabalho naquele dia, então apenas pensava.

Tentava raciocinar. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava cada vez mais difícil resistir as investidas de Edward. Tinha medo de cair de cabeça nessa loucura e se machucar. Não tinha certeza a respeito dos sentimentos dele por ela...

Repassou em sua cabeça diversas vezes os fatos ocorridos desde aquele dia no elevador: As declarações de Edward, as cantadas incansáveis, as rosas vermelhas...

Desejou naquele momento não se arrepender do que faria a seguir.

Edward estava concentrado em seu trabalho sentado no enorme sofá cor carmim. Avaliava um projeto e nem prestava atenção ao seu redor. Até um barulho na porta chamar sua atenção.

Esperava que fosse Jessica, mas ficou paralisado quando viu que era Bella.

Bella passou pela porta e trancou-a. Edward não entendia.

- Bella, o que quer?

Bella tirou o laptop que estava no colo de Edward e colocou ao seu lado no sofá.

Sem dizer nada, sentou no colo de Edward e o beijou com fervor.

O beijo fora tão forte que logo os dois estavam sem ar. Mas nem isso os impediu de prosseguir. Fazia semanas desde que se beijaram, a abstinência um do outro era incontrolável.

Edward passou suas mãos para a cintura de Bella, passeando por suas coxas e quadril; Bella agarrava os cabelos de Edward, puxando de vez em quando. Suas mãos passavam por seu peito, fazendo Edward estremecer com o toque.

Depois de vários minutos, eles se separaram.

Ficaram se encarando até que Edward resolveu falar, porém estava ofegante e confuso. Era incrível como Bella conseguia fazer com que ele sentisse tais emoções. Nenhuma mulher tinha esse poder sobre ele.

- Bella... – sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

- Xii... – Bella tocou os lábios de Edward, silenciando-o.

- Eu te amo, Edward Cullen.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Eita! O negócio esquentou hein? **

**Bom, vou demorar um pouco para postar os próximos capítulos porque, como eu disse antes, estou um pouco ocupada. E também porque vou demorar um pouco para colocar a historia em ordem. Eu tenho tudo aqui na minha cabecinha de bagre (UAHSUASUHAUS) mas antes de escrever tenho que colocá-las em ordem e então postar!**

**Aguardem pois haverão muitos amassos, armações e surpresas...**

**Xoxo**

**Anne Pattinson Stewart**


End file.
